Catch Me When I Fall
by xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx
Summary: He hurt her so she would leave.Both have changed. He's become cold and distant, She's become fragile and distant. Now that she's back he has the chance to make things right,and regain the trust he intentially broke but it won't be easy. Hiatus until farther notice.
1. Prologue1: Naminé

**A/N: **This is my first Kingdom Hearts story so I am both excited, and nervous about writting this.

This story is dedicated to my Godfather, who just recently passed away from cancer. I love you, and miss you always, and am glad you don't have to suffer anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Catch Me When I Fall<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue 1: Naminé<strong>_

* * *

><p>She ran faster then she thought she was ever capable of until she tripped, landing on the hard concrete. However, she wasted no time getting up, looking over her shoulder hoping he wasn't still following her.<p>

When she saw he wasn't she hid in the bushes that were along the path. Her breath came out in sharp gasps, each one more painful then the last. Her legs were shaking so much that even if she had to, even if it meant her life and it probably will, she wouldn't be able to run. She was too dizzy, too tired.

Yet another disadvantage to being her.

With shaking hands she pulled a black cell phone from her shorts pocket, thankful she had remembered to grab it when she fled the house that will always haunt her dreams.

She didn't realise she was crying until she started texting him, not wanting to be found because of her voice, when the tears landed on the screen.

It wasn't until she went to wipe the tears away that she noticed her legs stopped shaking. Noticed she couldn't feel them at all.

'_13, park, cn't mve Lg's._'

It could've been minutes, or even seconds, when the reply came but to her it felt like decades.

'_Almost there'_

She barely had time to feel relief when she heard foot steps come up behind her.

"Well, well, so this is where you were hiding Namine."

Cerulean eyes widened before a scream filled the air.


	2. Prologue2: Roxas

**Catch Me When I Fall**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue 2: Roxas<strong>_

* * *

><p>Their steps echoed down the street as they ran.<p>

His lungs felt like they were about to burst, his legs ached, screaming for him to stop but he couldn't. They had to find her. _He_ had to find her. He couldn't lose another friend. Not like this.

"Hold it! Turn here!" The person on his left pulled his arm to steer him in the right direction. He stumbled but got right up in no time, brushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes.

"Are you sure Axel?" he panted.

"Yeah, positive," his friend said grimly.

They turned one more corner and froze.

Three blocked their way. All tall, even taller then Axel. But they weren't what made the two stop. It was what was behind the three that scared them, made it feel as though a knife made of ice had struck their hearts.

She was being forced into a kneeling position, someone holding her right arm and stepping on her leg so she couldn't stand while his partner mimicked the action on her left.

Behind her the person responsible held a gun pointed her head, which was facing downwards, making her raven hair hide her face.

"Xion!"

She looked up, revealing bruises on her face and a badly cut lid, her blue eyes wide in terror.

"No! Roxas, it's a tr-"

Her words were drowned out by the sound of gunfire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Two prologues for the story, so the next wil be the Official first chapter of **_Catch Me When I Fall_** and I hope you all enjoy it.


	3. 1 Nice To Meet You

_~The memory is still there_

_For your words still sound_

_In my never ending dream_

_Of our last Farewell~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Nice To Meet You <strong>_

* * *

><p>"I said I'm <em>okay<em> Kairi. Stop worrying so much."

"You sure? 'Cause we can sit down so you can rest for awhile."

She sighed, trying with all her might not to roll her eyes though it was difficult. Naminé loved her cousin but sometimes she was a bit too much.

"Yes Kairi, I am sure," She said patently, though there was a hint a exasperation in her voice that Kairi didn't miss.

"Sorry," She apologized. "I know how sick you must be of people worrying over you."

"I'm used to it."

"So do you want to stop by your locker before I show you were your First Period is?"

"Sure."

As Naminé walked through the halls, her mind started to wonder. She just moved to Twilight Town from Radiant Garden. Well actually, she moved _back_ to Twilight Town from Radiant Garden. In the three years since she'd been gone her hair has grown, from shoulder length to it being an inch below her shoulder blades and, thankfully, grown to be 5'3. She remembered how people would tease her for being shorter then her red haired cousin.

"Here be are, locker number 265." Kairi's voice brought Naminé back.

"Here's the combo," Kairi gave her a slip of paper.

"Thanks," Memorizing the combination quickly she opened her locker, stuffed her backpack in a throwing the textbooks she wouldn't need until the afternoon with it.

"Alright, now that that's done, what are you morning classes?" Kairi asked as they set off down the hall.

"Um, Science, Math, and Gym." Naminé said, reading her sheet.

"Gym?" Kairi raised a perfect eyebrow at her in disbelief. "They gave you gym? What are they thinking? Does Cloud know-?"

"He already talked to the teacher," Naminé interrupted her. "I have to show up but I'll be sitting out the whole time. It's like a Free-Period," She added with a shrug.

"If you say so…" Kairi muttered, clearly not happy. Naminé couldn't blame her. When she first saw she had gym she had the same reaction.

"I'll meet you here right after first, okay?" Kairi told her once they reached her classroom.

"R-Right," Naminé nodded, feeling nervous. She didn't like being with a bunch people, especially when she didn't know them. Sure, she was okay now but that was only because she was with her cousin.

"You'll be fine," Kairi smiled, giving her a hug. "Like I said, I'll meet you here."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay," Naminé nodded. She stood there, watching her cousin walk down the hall and disappear around the corner before turning to face the door.

* * *

><p>"So how was it?" Kairi ask an hour later.<p>

"They kept starring at me," Naminé said quietly. She held her binder to her chest, with her head bent so she was starring at the floor. She thought she could handle being in school but now she wasn't so sure.

"It's because you're new," Kairi explained. "Don't worry though, tomorrow they won't as much. Here we are."

Naminé looked up to see they reatched their next class, the only one she has with her cousin.

As soon as Naminé entered the classroom she was engulfed into a tight hug, making it hard to breath.

"Naminé! I didn't know we had this class together!" A familiar voice said.

"Sora…Can't breath!" She gasped. Immediately the arms that were restricting her lungs let go. Taking a shaky breath she looks up to see her childhood friend and her cousins boyfriend.

"Sorry Nams," Sora grinned. It been a year since Naminé last saw him, since he and his friend Riku came to Radiant Garden with Kairi last summer to visit, but in that amount of time he still managed to grow at least another three inches. If she was 5'3 then Sora had to be almost 5'9.

As though reading her mind, Kairi started to laugh. "Wow Naminé, you seem shorter then usual beside Sora."

"Shut up," Naminé muttered, her face going red. And here she was happy about growing. She may as well have stayed the same size.

"Come on, I saved us some spots," Sora said, pointing to the some empty seats. Naminé looked and was grateful it was at the back.

As she went to go sit, Sora was about to follow her but was pulled back.

"Uh, what's wrong Kairi?" He asked his girlfriend, who now had a serious expression.

"Did you tell _him_ that's she's here?" she asked quietly.

"No," Sora frowned. "Besides, I don't think _he's _here today. He didn't show up this morning anyway."

"Good," Kairi nodded. "I know you don't like lying to him, but I haven't told her yet he transferred here and I have to-"

"Think about Naminé," Sora finished. "I know."

"Thanks Sora," Kairi smiled. She felt bad for putting her best friend in a position like this, but she was determined to fix what Sora's stupid cousin broke.

* * *

><p>"We're not <em>that<em> late…"

"It's lunch, loser."

"Like I said, we're not that late."

A boy with blonde hair rolled his eyes.

"Then tell us Axel, what's your definition of late?"

"Not showing up at all," Axel grinned cheekily. "Come on Roxas, it's just the second week back, the classes aren't serious yet."

"Don't you still have to pass Gr. 10 science to graduate this year?"

"Your point, Larxene?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to go out with a loser who's failed to graduate _twice_."

Roxas once again rolled his eyes as he and three of his friends entered the Cafeteria. As usual, some of the conversations died down for a few seconds before picking up again.

"She's right man, I mean; _I'm_ in better shape to graduate-"

"Shut. It. Dem." Axel hissed, looking insulted.

"He's right," Roxas sighed. "At the rate you're going I'm going to graduate before you-"

"If that happens, we're through," Larxene added.

"Whoa, insult to injury babe," Axel chuckled.

"Let's go, I don't want to be stuck inside," Roxas muttered.

"What's with him?" Demyx asked, confused.

"He's just in one of his moods, that's all." Axel shrugged before grabbing the hood of the younger blondes' coat.

"Hey, let-"

"Come on, there's a door at the back we can use to get to the roof," Axel told him, slinging an arm across his shoulder.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Roxas asked, annoyed. He had transferred to Twilight High in March last year from Ecole Sunset Hill.

"Who cares, let's go! I'm starving!" Demyx turned to face the doors and froze.

"Holy-" Demyx started.

"-Shit." Axel, who also turned, finished. "That girl just screams fragile! Look how thin and pale she is!"

"What are you talking-" Roxas looked and froze.

'_You have got to be fucking kidding me_' he thought. '_What is she doing here?_'

* * *

><p>Naminé looked around the cafeteria, surprised at how big it was though not all the tables were filled.<p>

"So Naminé, what was your old high school like?" the girl next to her asked. Her name was Olette. Naminé had met her when she went to talk to the teacher in third period just before going to sit in the stands to watch.

"Oh, this is actually my first day in High School," Naminé told her. "I've been home schooled for the last three years because of my health."

"Oh really? Is that why you can't do gym?"

"Yes," Naminé nodded.

"How do you like Uniforms? I don't care much for them, but they sure do make the mornings easier."

The uniforms were a long sleeved, buttpn up shirt for the cold months with a blue tie and optinal black blazer and a blue, plaid skirt for the girls. The boys had to black pants instead. "Well I think they're-

"Olette! You could have waited geez!" Naminé turned to see a girl with brown hair that flipped out to the side running towards them, a white purse hooked over her shoulder.

"Sorry, I was showing Naminé how to get to the Caf," Olette smiled apologetically.

"Oh, you must be Kairi's cousin," The girl said, turning to look at the blond. "I'm Selphie. Kairi's told me a lot about you. Wow, you're way more pale then I thought you'd be! Especially compared to Kairi, she's has such a nice tan naturally, it's so not fair."

"Uh," Naminé looked at Olette, who shrugged with a look that said, 'Yeah-She's-Always-Like-This'.

"Hey Olette, who's this?" The three girls turned around to see a small group of people had walked up to them.

A girl, who had blonde hair, which was slicked back save for two strands that stuck up and jade-green eyes, and Two boys, the first had bright red hair that spiked up with green eyes and-to Naminé's surprise- two tattoos of upside down teardrops under each eye. The second boy, the one who spoke, had blue eyes and light blonde hair in a mullet. Usually Naminé didn't like mullets but it looked good-and sort of cute- on him.

To Naminé's surprise all three wore black leather coats instead of the black blazer. They had a strange symbol on the front over their hearts.

"Hi Demyx," Olette smiled. "This is Naminé, Kairi's cousin. It's her first day here." turning to the blond beside her she added, "This is Demyx. He's a year older then us, but he takes math with me."

"Hi," Naminé smiled softly.

"Hey there," Demyx smiled back.

"Yeah, not like we're standing here or anything," The red haired guy rolled his eyes. "Name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"Uh," Naminé looked at Olette, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's Axel." Olette sighed. Naminé noticed the uncomfortable look she gave him and the girl beside him. "And she's Larxene."

"I can introduce my self, thanks," Larxene said.

"Kairi's cousin?" Demyx asked. "That means you know Sora right?"

"Uh, yeah I do," Naminé said, wondering how this guy knew Sora. Through Olette maybe?

"Huh. I'm surprised you haven't met his cousin. They're always together." Naminé visibly stiffened as Demyx reached behind Axel to pull out a fourth party member that she somehow failed to notice.

"_Go. I don't care. It'll be a relief, really."_

Like the others, he also wore a black leather coat. He had dirty blonde hair that spiked up so much in every direction that one would assume he used hair-gel but she knew it was naturally like that. Like Sora, he had grown taller then her.

"…_to always watch over you so much, I don't know how your brothers stand it."_

When his sapphire eyes met hers she felt all the breath in her body leave.

"Naminé, this is Roxas. Roxas, Naminé. How you haven't met yet is beyond me." Demyx shook his head.

Naminé starred at the boy in front of her, feeling dizzy. He starred back, some emotion in his eye she didn't know, and probably didn't want to.

After what seemed like forever, they both said quietly:

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_The official first chapter! Hoped you all liked it. Next update will be one week from now unless something for whatever reason prevents me to.

Don't forget to review!

_**Chapter Fact:**_

I usually suck with first and second chapters for stories, just cause I'm so impatient. I re-wrote the beginning of this chapter probably a good five or six times. The fourth time I actually completed it, read it over the next day and hated it. One of the many reasons why you should wait a day or two before posting something.

It gives you a fresh look so when you look at it again you'll think, "Wow! I can't believe I wrote that!" and love it, or like me, "Wow…I can _not_ believe I wrote that…"

Also, I had to google what a blazer was...Yes, I am one of those rare girls who hates and will never understand the fashion world.


	4. 2 Bed of Needles

**_A/N:_ **There's a mistake I missed in the last chapter. It said three years instead of Two at one point so I just wanted to clear that up. Again, Two years, not Three.

_~The guilt is still there_

_My dreams haunted_

_By your unwavering stare_

_Goodbye, Farewell_

_I don't care~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Bed of Needles<strong>_

Naminé was vaguely aware of Olette leading her to some table.

'_Did that just…really happen?_' she thought. She was surprised at what she said. And even more surprised that he said the exact same thing. '_Why…did I say that?_'

"Finally! What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry, we were just introducing Naminé to Roxas."

Naminé pointedly looked away, determined to avoid her cousin's eyes.

"I…see." Kairi said.

"I'm surprised though, why they haven't met yet. You and Sora hang out so much so…" Selphie's voice trailed off.

"Some things just happened, so we never had a chance to meet." Naminé told her.

"Yeah…" Kairi said slowly. She stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "Come on Nami, I'll take you to where the lunch line is."

"Um, I'm not hungry so I'll just-" Naminé started but Kairi ignored her. Taking hold of her wrist, Kairi started leading her to the right side of the room.

Once they were in line Kairi let go.

"I'm not going to ask why Olette had to "_Introduce_"you_-_," Kairi gave her a hard look. "-to Roxas. At least not until we get home"

"We?"

"You're coming over after school. Cloud texted me just before lunch." Kairi explained. "He doesn't know when he's off work so I said you can come over."

"This is ridiculous, I can stay home by my self." Naminé muttered. Kairi either didn't hear her, or just ignored her. She had a feeling it was the latter. Once Kairi decided what she wanted-two slices of pizza and Coke Zero- and paid for it they made their way back to the table.

When they got there Naminé saw two new people had joined the table. One was Sora and the other was a tall-very taller- boy with silver hair and turquoise eyes.

"Riku!"

"Hi to you too Naminé," He chuckled as the blond hugged him. Naminé let go and gazed up at her friend. Riku was always tall but how the hell did he manage to get even _taller_!

Unfortunately even Kairi noticed this.

"I take it back Nami. Your _tiny_ compared to Riku," The red head laughed.

"So Naminé, how do you like High School?" Riku asked smoothly before the petite girl could snap a reply.

"It's…" Naminé paused, remembering what earlier. "A bit over whelming."

"You'll get used to it," Riku assured her, though Naminé highly doubted that.

After about five minutes two more people joined the table.

One was a boy with blonde hair that was a shade darker then hers named Hayner. He was nice, stubborn and seemed to put his foot in his mouth a lot with the things he said. Pence, a boy with short black hair, was friendly and loved taking pictures. They, along with Olette, are childhood friends and sometimes just hung out by themselves instead of with Kairi's group.

Naminé was surprised at how well she got along with them, though she did keep quiet most of the time, preferring to listen than talk.

"Naminé, what's home schooling like?" Selphie asked, interrupting whatever Hayner was saying.

"Oh um," Naminé started, startled by being asked something so randomly. "Not that different from regular school. A teacher just comes and gives one-on-one work. Though, I guess it is easier."

"Why were you home schooled anyway?" Hayner asked.

"Just for health reasons."

"Really? Like what?" Pence asked.

"U-Um," Seeing the uncomfortable look on her cousins face, Kairi stood up.

"Naminé, Lunch is over in fifteen minutes so I'll show you were your afternoon classes are."

"Oh, Okay," Naminé smiled, grateful.

"I'll come too," Olette said. "If that's alright."

"Sure, it's okay right Nami?"

"Yeah," Naminé smiled.

"See yeah Nams," Sora called. Everyone else-Except Riku who just waved-called out a farewell before resuming conversation.

* * *

><p>Axel sighed, leaning back against the fence that went around the roof of the school. It didn't always be there but after a student almost fell off the edge they closed it off and put the barricade around it.<p>

Of course, that didn't stop him and his friends from coming up here.

"Man, where did Roxas go? He just ditched us after five minutes," Demyx complained.

"Who cares. He so moody sometimes, it gets on my nerves," Larxene waved her hand dismissively.

"Well that's certainly calling the kettle black." The three looked up to see a newcomer, a boy with bluish gray hair that covered the right half of his face.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean Zexion?" Larxene's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing at all Larxene," Zexion smirked slightly when he saw her eyes narrow even more.

"What do we owe the visit to Zexion? You Don't usually come up," Axel said before a fight could break out.

"I just saw Roxas in the hall. He seems in a bad mood and I assumed it was something Demyx did," Zexion said.

"Hey! I did nothing!" Demyx protested.

"For once the idiot's right," said Larxene. Looking over her shoulder she said, "Any idea's Axel?"

"Why would I know?"

"You _are _his best friend," She rolled her eyes. "Besides, you two have patrol this week right? If the pipsqueaks in a daze something's bound to happen."

At her words Axel frowned. He hated when she was right.

"The only thing I can think of is that girl," he sighed.

"Huh? That new kid that was with Olette?" Demyx asked. "I don't know, Roxas doesn't seem like the 'Love-At-First-Sight' type."

'_That's cause it wouldn't be_' Axel thought.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I gotta go. my science teacher can be a real hard ass with attendance and there's two minutes left 'till the bell." Kairi said as they walked down the hall. She and Olette had just finished showing Naminé where her Art class was and were heading back to her English class when she noticed the time.<p>

"Alright, see you Kairi," Olette said, going on ahead.

"I'll meet you at your locker after school," Kairi told Naminé. "Make sure you…" Kairi's voice trailed off, her eyes fixed on something over Naminé's shoulder.

"What is it?" Naminé turned around and froze.

She could tell it was him. Even though his head was bent with the hood up she could tell it was him.

"Hey there Roxas. I thought you were skipping today," Kairi said. There was a strange tone to her voice but Naminé couldn't place what it was. She was too busy trying to remember how to breath.

When he looked up, his hood shifted backwards slightly. Just enough the you could at least see his eyes now. Eyes that shifted to the blonde. Naminé cringed at the hard look in them.

"I was just late this morning," Roxas said, looking back at Kairi.

"Olette said she introduced you to Naminé earlier," Kairi said, shifting her binder from her left hand to her right.

"Yeah, that's right." Naminé's eyes widened when Roxas's voice became cold and guarded.

Grabbing onto her cousin's sleeve, and avoiding looking at the boy that was five feet from her, she said, "K-Kairi, you're-you're going to be late for class, you should get going."

"Naminé?" Kairi looked startled at her cousins sudden reaction.

"She's right, your gonna be late," Roxas said. "Oh, and if you see Sora tell him I need to see him about something."

Without another word he turned and left.

Once he disappeared around corner Kairi looked at her cousin, who seemed close to tears.

"Naminé-" she started was interrupted.

"I'll-I'll see you after school Kairi," the blond said quietly before leaving her cousin in the hall.

* * *

><p>'<em>What the hell is wrong with me?<em>' Roxas thought, running a hand through his hair as he made his way to his Computers class. He couldn't believe that she was here. Why didn't Sora say anything? Obviously he knew since Kairi told him everything but more importantly _why_ was she here?

It'd been two years since he last saw her and what does he do? What he does best, play the bad guy.

'_Urg, I'm as bad as Vanitas…'_ he thought, thinking about his crazy, black haired cousin. '_Okay, maybe not _that_ bad but close_'

He thought about how Namine looked like she was about to cry and he couldn't blame her. After what he did-what he's _still_ doing.

'_Stop moping_' he scolded himself mentally. '_You made this bed of needles now you have to lie in it_'

* * *

><p>Naminé couldn't concentrate on her class. It was like she sat down, blinked a few times, and it was over.<p>

"Naminé, do you need help getting to your next class?" Olette asked.

"No, I remember the way." Naminé assured her before they parted ways.

As she walked down the hall, being careful not to bump into anyone, she felt a small hot flash go up her back.

'_I can't remember the last time I walked around so much in one day_' she thought, moving her bangs out of her vision. She moved to the side of the hall so she has out of everybody's way, and took a deep breath.

'_The halls are so crowded here_' she thought, watching the students walk by for a few seconds before starring at the ground. '_I don't really like it_'

"Naminé?" she looked up to see Riku standing in front of her. "You okay? You're pretty pale."

"Y-Yeah, just…not used to the halls yet so I was waiting for the crowd to thin," She said. He gave her a look that said he didn't buy it but he didn't question it, and for that she was grateful.

"My class is by yours so I'll walk with you," He said instead.

"Thanks."

As they made their way through the hallways, Naminé noticed some people starring-and by people she mean girls.

"Thanks Riku," Naminé said once they reached her class. "So where's your class?"

"Two doors down across the hall actually," He said. "English. Always hated that subject."

"Why? It's easy."

"And boring." He sighed. "By the way I should tell you something."

"What?" Naminé cocked her head to the side.

"Roxas has this class." Riku said slowly. "Kairi texted me just before Fourth."

"I-I see." Naminé said quietly. She was wondering if she had any classes with him. And hoped, in vain apparently, that she didn't.

"Excuse me."

'_Speak of the devil_' Naminé stepped back, out of the door way, so he could get through.

"Sorry," She said quietly as he passed.

Riku, who watched the exchange with interest, said, "You guys act like strangers now."

"_Go. I don't care."_

"People…people grow apart." Naminé said. But again, she knew Riku didn't believe her.

* * *

><p>Naminé was in the guest room, laying on the bed. She felt so dizzy. She should've ate at lunch, or when she got here but she didn't feel like eating.<p>

"Naminé?" there was a knock at the door before it opened, reveal her red haired cousin.

"Hey," Naminé turned her head to it was facing the wall. She heard Kairi's footsteps go across the hard wood floor before the bed sunk a little when she sat down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Roxas transferred to T.H," She said. "I just…I didn't think you'd come if you knew he went there."

"You're probably right," Naminé mumbled.

"Naminé. What exactly happened between you two?"

"It's nothing Kairi. We just-just grew apart. That's all." Kairi frowned. She sifted so she was hovering over her cousin, who refused to look her in the eye.

"Bull. I know Roxas did something." She said. It was hard not to know. After Naminé left, every time she'd bring the blonde up he would leave the room or the house all together. At first she thought it was just because he missed her but after some time she realised it was because he was uncomfortable and guilty about something. "What did he do Naminé?"

"It's nothing," Naminé, with difficulty because her cousin was basically on top of her, pulled the blanket over her head.

_They were standing in the soccer field of their school. The wind blew harshly, showing the end of fall as winter approached..._

"It's always been…nothing…"

* * *

><p>"Ow! Shit, Roxas that hur-"<p>

"Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me she was back!" The dirty blonde hissed. He held his cousin against the wall of the kitchen by the front of his shirt, his lips pulling back in a snarl. Sora thought he looked a lot like his other cousin, Vanitas, when he did that.

"Kairi asked me not too," he explained. "She thought you'd go back to Sunset if you knew-"

"Damn right," Roxas muttered, making Sora frown.

"Look, I didn't want to keep it from you but Kairi said it was the only way to fix things between you," Sora said. It was one of those rare moments when the Burnett was serious. "All day you and Nams were acting like you just met today."

"_Why_ is she here?" Roxas said, ignoring what Sora just told him.

"They did what they could at Radiant Garden. Cloud said she was getting depressed there so they came back."

"What they could?" Finally the anger faded from Roxas's eyes. His grip loosened enough for Sora to pull himself free. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know all the details," Sora admitted. "But-" before Sora could continue Roxas's phone started ringing.

Pulling it of hi pocket he said, "What?"

Sora's frown deepened when he could hear a voice freaking out of the other line. He didn't know what they were saying, but they sounded mad.

"How about you give the phone to someone who _won't_ screech my ear off?" Roxas said. Sora heard the person, who can now identify as a female, shout again before being replaced by someone else.

"Not my fault she's crazy," Roxas said. He paused, listening then said, "Yeah, sure. See you then."

"I hate it when you hang out with them," Sora said when he hung up.

"Yeah well, deal with it," Roxas muttered, heading to the door.

"Wait, what about Nami-"

The door slammed closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ I know I said I wouldn't update till the end of this week but I'll be busy so I thought I'd be nice and update now. I didn't edit this so sorry if there's spelling mistakes.

_**Chapter Fact:**_

Riku was added last minute. He wasn't supposed to show up for another, oh let's see…five chapters? Give or take. But as I was writing I thought, '_I need someone to make this story who Roxas doesn't get along with_' and unfortunately I can't use Seifer for that-yet anyway.

Thus, Riku was brought it early. Though the dislike won't start till the next chapter.

Don't forget to review!


	5. 3 A Valuable Friend

_~I hold it dear to me_

_It's been so long _

_Yet I hold it close_

_Please tell me_

_You remember~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: A Valuable Friend<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naminé starred out the car window, watching the houses pass by.<p>

'_I can't wait 'till I get my licence_' she thought.

"You still didn't tell me how school went yesterday," she glanced side way at her brother, who was driving.

Like her, Cloud had light blonde hair and though both had blue eyes, his were brighter, almost a sky blue.

When she didn't say anything he said, "I guess I'll just ask Kai-"

"A bit boring," Naminé interrupted, ignoring how his lips twitched with amusement. "And over whelming but I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"That's good," It looked like he wanted to add more but at that point they pulled up in front of her school.

"Will you be picking me up?" she asked, opening the door.

"Yeah. Unless something comes up. I'll text you or Kairi."

"'Kay," Naminé nodded. She had just touched both feet to the ground outside the car when he said, "Hold it."

She looked back at him, confused as he pulled something out of his pocket. He held his hand to her, opening his fingers to reveal two white pills.

"I know you didn't take any this morning," He said, his voice full of disapproval.

"Sorry, forgot," Naminé muttered. She took them, quickly popping them into her mouth.

"Swallow," he handed her a water bottle. Grimacing at the taste of the pills on her tongue, she placed the water to her lips, chugging the liquid down.

"There. Happy?" she said, throwing the bottle behind her seat and getting out.

"Very. Now hurry, or you'll be late."

Naminé watched as the black vehicle drove down the road.

Was it disappeared around the corner she spit out the two pills, crushing them with her foot before going inside.

* * *

><p>Axel yawned as he made his way down the hall. Damn, he didn't plan on being out as late as he did last night but because of stupid rumours about another gang in the area he had to stay out twice as long.<p>

And to top it all off, he was late for his stupid grade 10 class. He was supposed to graduate last year but because of him skipping so much he had to do another semester to get the credits he need in order to do that.

When he got to the classroom, it took him a while to remember where it was, the teacher didn't bother to look up from her papers.

"If you don't want to stay another semester I suggest you show up on time Mr. Aduro." she said. "Sit down and copy the notes off the board."

"Right," Axel rolled his eyes as he made his way to the back. He wasn't surprised at some of the students starring at him before looking away when he caught their eye, but he was surprised to see a blonde sitting at the back, next to the table he sat at.

'_Hey isn't that…?_' as he got closer he could tell it was her.

'_So she's in this class_' he thought, sitting down. He glanced at her as he opened his binder to copy the stupid notes off the board. She was pale but not really a sickly pale as he first thought. She did at least have some colour to her cheeks. She was thin though, very thin. He was sure that a paper cut could finish her off.

Naminé was aware of the guy next to her starring at her, and fidgeted uncomfortably. This was one of the guys who was with Roxas yesterday. Axel. Why was he in this class? Isn't he in an older grade?

She tried to concentrate on her work, and almost succeeded when a hand touched her shoulder, making her flinch and jump at the same time.

"Whoa, calm down," Axel said, eye brow raised at her odd movement. "I need a pencil, got one I could use?"

"S-sure," Naminé nodded. She handed him the one she was using before taking a new one for herself.

"Thanks."

"Sure," Naminé mumbled, mentally cursing herself.

'_Calm down idiot. You at school. In Twilight Town. Not Radiant Garden_' she thought. But no matter how many times she chastised herself she couldn't slowdown her heart rate.

* * *

><p>"He did <em>what!<em>" Kairi hissed, making Sora wince.

"He was pissed, besides, you know how he get's with his temper," Sora said. On their way to Second Period he told her about Roxas's reaction to Naminé being here and she wasn't happy.

"Urg, I don't care if he's Bipolar, your cousin over reacts _way_ too much," Kairi grumbled.

"You can't really blame him," Sora shrugged.

"Oh yes I can," Kairi said. "Once everything's better between him and Nami I'm giving him a piece of my mind."

Sora knew there was no point in arguing with her. Once Kairi sets her mind to something you could never change. Then again that's one of the things he loves about his girlfriend.

When they got to the class room they were surprised to see Naminé had gotten there first, considering her last class was farther than theirs.

"Nams, how'd you get here before us?" Sora asked, sitting in the desk beside hers.

"Oh, we got dismissed early." she said. "We only had to copy notes and since the teacher didn't have anything else planned we got out ten minutes early."

"Figures. There are only two or three teachers in this school that do that and you get one of 'em while I get none," Kairi complain, sitting in the desk on Naminé's other side. She would have complained more but by then the teacher came, ordering silence as he did.

* * *

><p>Roxas yawned, coming out of the change room.<p>

'_Urg, I can't believe I have to do gym. I'm so tired_' he thought. Not only did he have to stay out late last night, when he finally _did_ get home and to bed his stupid mind wouldn't shut off so he ended laying there and when he did fall asleep Sora woke him up an hour later.

"Roxas! Wow, you look so dead."

"Thanks Sora. Really appreciate the compliment." he rolled his eyes.

"What time did you get home last night anyway?" Sora went on, ignoring his cousin's sarcasm. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I don't know. Wasn't really paying attention," Roxas shrugged.

"Well, make sure you stay longer this time. Mom hasn't seen you for three days and she's worried."

"Right," Roxas scratched the back of his head awkwardly. His mother lived in Travers Town while his father lived in Hollow Bastion so he stayed with Sora and his mom. When he wasn't crashing with Axel or the gang that is. Thinking about Sora's mom, his aunt, made him feel bad She let him stay for free and he kept disappearing for a few days without warning. Speaking of feeling bad…

"Er, listen…" he said. "Sorry for-er-losing my, um, temper…yesterday."

Sora gave him a surprised look before grinning at him.

"Don't worry about it," He said, putting his hands behind his head. "Forgive and Forget, right? Though Kairi might not. She's pretty mad at you."

"Right, when isn't she?" Roxas said, but couldn't help but chuckle. He couldn't help it. He wished he was as easy going as the Burnett.

"Hey, have you talked to Nams yet" At that, Roxas's face went completely blank.

"No."

"Seriously? Don't you have Fifth together?" Sora said in disbelief.

"Just because we have one class together doesn't mean I have to talk to her," Roxas muttered, remembering what happened yesterday.

_He walked to his class, his mood getting worse then the minute before._

_When he got to Art he was surprise-and annoyed- to see _her_ standing there with Riku._

"_Excuse." he muttered. She jumped slightly before moving out of the way. As he passed he was aware of the hard look the guy beside her was giving him._

"_You guys act like strangers now."_

"_People…People grow apart," he heard her say as he took his seat, which happens to be at the table closest to the door. Once more guilt and anger filled him. _

_When she came in he saw her look around before her eyes landed on an empty seat at his table. He saw he take a deep breath before she sat down there._

All through class they had avoided looking at each other. She never asked him about the class or for help, even when he knew she didn't understand something by the way her brow furrowed.

"You know, you should talk to her. She's up there and class won't start for another five minutes," Roxas blinked as he was taken out of his thought. His eyes followed where Sora was pointing before his gaze landed on a blonde in the stands.

"Why is she here?" He said, his eyes widening slightly.

"Technically she's supposed to have gym so she has to show up but it's more like a free period."

"That is so-" Roxas started before clamping his mouth shut. Sora's lips twitched as he tried to fight off a smile(Or smirk). He knew it. As much as his blonde cousin act like he didn't care about Naminé any more, he did. You just had to find a way to get him to show it.

Roxas, who had a feeling what his cousin was thinking, kept silent though he did keep his gaze on the blonde in the stands. Worry filled his eyes when he saw her stumble slightly on the steps, only to regain her balance by grabbing the pole.

'_She just missed a step_' he told him self. '_Or lost her balance. That's all_'

For the rest of the period he wished it was just that.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Naminé hissed, grabbing the railing. What was that? Did she just loose her balance or was it-<p>

No. She just lost her balance, that's all. The steps were close together after all. Still, she decided to sit near the stairs, just in case.

Once she sat down, she looked to see if she could find Olette in the group of student, who were now crowding around two teachers.

She found her, with the help of one of the teachers who scolded her and Selphie for talking. Not far off she also saw Sora, who she didn't notice was also in this class and beside was…him.

'_The world hates me…_' she thought, pulling a book out and hiding behind it for rest of the period.

* * *

><p>Roxas rubbed his forehead where the frizzbee hit him. That's what he get's for not paying attention in gym.<p>

"Oy, Roxas!" he turned to see Axel on the other side of the hall, walking towards him. "Heard you got smoked by a flying disk?"

"Shut up," He grumbled.

"That girl is in my science class," Axel said, making Roxas frown.

"Your point?"

"Nothing. Just that I've never seen such a timid girl. She's so quiet." he glanced sideways at the blonde, seeing his frown deepen.

"She didn't used to be," He said quietly that Axel almost missed it. He was going to comment on it when something caught his eye.

"Oof!" Axel threw his arm out, stopping Roxas from walking and winding him at the same time.

"What the hell was that for?" he hissed. Axel responded by nodding down the hallway on his left.

Roxas looked, and felt himself stiffen.

Naminé was on the floor, picking up her books and the stuff that fell out of her binder with Selphie's help.

"Think she just-" Axel started before noticing he was standing by himself now. "-tripped."

Naminé sighed in annoyance, throwing her things into her bag.

"Yeah, you should watch out for that tile." Selphie told her. "It sticks out of the floor slightly so you don't notice it unless you already know it's there or you trip."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Here." Naminé blinked as her math textbook appeared in front f her. her eyes widened when she saw who was holding it.

"Th-Thank you," She said, taking it. Roxas nodded, helping pick up her stuff.

"Be more careful, or you'll hurt yourself." he muttered quietly so only she could here.

"S-sorry," she said back. "I tripped on that-that tile."

"Well, just-just pay more attention May." Roxas said. He didn't realise what he said until he saw Naminé's eyes widened slightly. He almost slapped himself for his slip-up.

"Here," he handed her the last thing off the floor. This time, his eyes widened slightly at what it was. A silver charm bracelet. There were four charms on it. A Paopu Fruit, A silver cat, a gold pencil, and a black key he knew was called Oblivion.

After he handed it to her he quickly made his way to Axel, who was watching with interest. Watching him go made Naminé's heart clench. this was the most they've spoken in two years!

"Oh, that's so pretty Naminé," Selphie said, looking closer at it. "Where did you get it?"

"A-An old friend, gave it to me." In the corner of her vision she saw Roxas stop, as though he walked into a wall. "It's a very valuable gift…from a…a valuable friend."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_I know I said the dislike towards Riku would start here but it'll have to be next chapter…or the one after that…

No matter how much I plan for things to go in this story it seems to take a slight different direction from what I intended. Oh well, makes it interesting for me.

As you can tell I don't really focus on their classes as much. So, sorry about that if it bothers you.

_**Chapter Fact**_

Two things about this chapter. one, that last part, where Namine told Selphie where she got the charm bracelet, was taken from the awesome and sad exchange between Kira and Athrun in Gundam Seed. If you haven't watched the series yet, I suggest you do. Its so good!

Second, it was difficult writing this chapter because my cat kept walking across the keyboard. I love him but he can be a little shit sometimes.

Because I'm in a good mood, here's a preview of the next chapter.

_**Perview**_

_They turned down the alley way and froze._

_Her normal neat blond hair was messy, even from where he stood he could see that. Her black coat was thrown to the side, the normally white letters an eerie dark red._

_Four guys were holding her down, two for each arm while a fifth was on top of her. Despite all the weight on her she still struggled._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Tell me."<em>_

"_Why should I?" she snapped. "It's none of your business-"_

"_Yeah it is!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	6. 4 That Girl

_~No longer let you see_

_No longer let you know_

_No longer sorrow will show_

_But forever I will feel_

_The pain within my soul~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4:That Girl<strong>_

"Roxas? Roxas!""Wh-What?" The blonde blinked as a hand waved in front his eyes, finally breaking him out of his thought.

"Man, you've been out of it all day. Actually, make that all week." Axel sighed. "Your zombie impression is getting a little old."

"Sorry," Roxas muttered under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So that girl's her right?" Axel asked. "The one you made leave two years ago?"

Roxas didn't say anything. His mind had gone completely blank after the exchange with Naminé; he ended up skipping his afternoon classes.

"Well, now you can make up with her."

"What?" Roxas looked up at his red haired friend like he was crazy.

"I said, Make up with her. M-A-K-E U-P! Got it memorised?" Axel rolled his eyes. Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"She-OOF!" Axel threw his arm out, catching him in the stomach, winding him for the second time that day.

"Will you stop that!" Roxas hissed in annoyance.

"Did you hear that?" Axel frowned, looking around.

"Hear what?" Roxas mimicked him, also looking. Both fell silent but Roxas couldn't hear anything. He opened his mouth to tell Axel that he's hearing things when he heard it. The sound of a struggle just down the street from where they stood.

"That." Axel raced down the street, Roxas on his heels.

They turned down the alley way and froze.

Her normal neat blond hair was messy, even from where he stood he could see that. Her black coat was thrown to the side, the normally white letters an eerie dark red.

Four guys were holding her down, two for each arm while a fifth was on top of her. Despite all the weight on her she still struggled.

"Larxene!" Axel hissed under his breath before running towards them.

Roxas, being faster than Axel, got to them first. He tackled two of the guys off of her. When they hit the ground he dug his left knee in the one guy's abdomen while punching the other.

He felt someone grab the hood of his coat, dragging him backwards. He struggled to get free, not even pausing when he felt knuckles collide with his face.

He kicked backwards, smirking when he heard the guy groan when he hit his target. When the grip on his loosened he back flipped over the guy, and then pushed him into his companions. There was a loud crash as they hit the garbage cans that lined the alley.

'_That's three down_' he thought, looking to see where the other two are.

One was already knocked out; blood still running from his nose which looked like it was broken.

Axel was in a struggle with the last one, the one who was on top of Larxene.

"A-VIII!" he called.

"Check on her! Now!"

"Right," Roxas hurried towards Larxene, who hadn't moved from her spot.

"Fuck…" She moaned.

"XII, what happened?" he asked, kneeling beside. His eyes widened when he saw all the cuts, deep cuts, on her arms and back.

"Jumped. Knocked me down with something," she mumbled before moaning again. "Fuck…"

"URG! SON OF A-"

Roxas turned to see Axel kneeling on the ground his hand over his eyes. The guy he was struggling with was gone.

"Fuck! He threw dirt in my eyes!" He hissed, standing. Blinking rapidly he came over.

"How is she?"

"Lost a lot of blood," Roxas told him. "She said she got hit by something."

"Head to the truck, start it and get over here."

"Right."

Once the blonde was gone Axel looked at the one on the ground.

"Where's the worst pain?" He asked.

"My head…"

Smoothing her hair back, he quickly found the spot where she was hit.

"Gonna need stitches," he said. "I'm going to pick you up, make sure your breath."

He waited until she nodded before he turned her over, slipping his arms under legs and shoulders.

"Breath." he reminded her before standing. She took a sharp intake of breath that sounded like a cat hissing.

He ran as fast as he could while carrying her, hoping Roxas would pull up soon.

"Axel…that guy…"

"He got away, sorry."

"No he…" That's when she blacked out.

"Shit!"

At that point Axel saw the headlights of his old truck and stepped back as it skidded to a halt. He climbed into the back, being careful to jolt the wounded girl in his arms.

* * *

><p>Axel sighed, running a hand through his hair.<p>

"How you holding up?"

"I've had worse."

They were in Larxene's room at HQ. Vexen left ten minutes ago, having finished stitching the blonde up. Literally. She had five stitches closing most of her cuts on her arms, six for the one on her head, and he didn't know how many she had on her back.

"True." Axel nodded, leaning back in his chair. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"I was going somewhere."

"Where?"

"None of your business."

Axel had a feeling where she was going but decided not to comment on it. Even he was right she wouldn't tell him. "We didn't have time to grab your knives. Sorry." he said instead.

"I don't care. They're useless to me now," Axel starred at her, surprised. She loved those knifes. Seeing his surprise, she sat up from her position of lying on her stomach to kneeling on the bed.

"All these cuts-" She gestured towards them, ignoring the way the movement stung. "-are from them. He cut me up with my own knives."

"He what?" Axel's eyes narrowed. When she looked away, he knew she wasn't saying something. She was way too calm, too quiet. Too small…

"What aren't you telling me?"

Larxene glanced at him before looking away again.

"He…he knew my name. That's how they caught me off guard." she said quietly.

"Hate to tell you this Hellcat, but I'm pretty sure they know your name all the way to Halloween Town."

"Not that you idiot. He knew…He knew my real name."

* * *

><p>"OW! Shit Demyx!"<p>

"Well you need to put ice on it or it'll swell!"

Roxas slouched deeper into his chair, holding the icepack to his cheek.

"Explain again what happened." Roxas looked up, annoyed.

"I already told you Saïx. We were patrolling like we were supposed to, found Larxene, and stepped in."

"Huh. Think it was a gang of Heartless?" A man with black and grey hair pulled into a ponytail said. "There were rumours of some people roaming around here planning to jump one of us, and everyone knows Heartless have no loyalties. I just figured the Towel Boy would be the one to get it, not the Hellcat."

"Hey!"

"She was caught off guard." They turned to see Axel closing the door that connected the lobby to the staircase to the rooms. "But we will get them back for it."

"That's not your decision to make, Axel." Saïx said.

"I don't give a damn." Axel snapped. "If I have to defy Xemnas then I will."

"I don't think you will," Xigbar said. "You know how he gets when one of us gets taken on in an unfair fight."

"Exactly," Axel nodded. "Where is he anyway?"

"Not here," Saïx said, standing. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow before we decide on something." he and Axel disappeared through the door.

"So Roxas, you stayin the night?" Demyx asked, stretching out on the coach. Roxas took out his phone, checking the time. It was one in the morning.

"Yeah, I don't feel like going anywhere."

"That include school tomorrow?"

Roxas thought about Naminé. He didn't think he could face her after calling her by her old nickname.

"I'm not going. Just pick up my homework or somethin." Roxas pushed himself off the chair and headed for the door Axel and Saïx left in. He went up the staircase, down the hall to the farthest door. He paused to look at the one across from his before going in.

His room here didn't as much stuff as the others. Some posters on the walls, some books, clothes.

He shrugged of his jacket and shirt before collapsing on his bed, finally letting his worries show.

'_It was Larxene_' he thought. '_Not her_' when he saw blonde hair, for a second he thought it was Naminé. What would he have done if it was her? Help her obviously but what about after that? He was hurting her as much as himself. No, he was hurting her more. But he had to do it, keeping his distance was the only way he can help her right? That's what _he_ said anyway. But if she was back then that had to mean everything was okay now right? He could fix things…right?

'_What should I do…Xion_'

* * *

><p>"Wow Naminé, you are very talented with pastel," The blonde looked up to see her art teacher standing beside her.<p>

"Thank you," Naminé said. She looked at her paper, a picture of Destiny Islands where Kairi, Sora, and Riku used to live. Naminé remembered how she would beg to go visit her cousin there.

"By the way, do you know where Roxas is?"

"Um, no. I don't." Naminé said quietly. Roxas hadn't shown up to school for the rest of the week. She had a feeling it was her fault. Again.

'_I should have kept my mouth shut_' she thought. '_Or maybe he's just annoyed that he helped me pick up my things…yeah, that's probably it…_'

It wasn't until Friday she saw him again.

* * *

><p>Cloud dropped her off, and like he'd been doing all week he had to remind her to take the tablets.<p>

"Sorry, with going back to school I just keep forgetting," She told him, taking the pills from him.

"I know but try," Cloud said.

Like all week she pretended to take them. Like all week she waited until his car out of sight before spitting them out. Like all week she crushed them with her foot.

But unlike all week, when she turned around, she walked right into someone.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"What did you just spit out?" She froze. She looked up to see she had walked into Roxas. She noticed how his cheek was slightly bruised, obviously healing from a hit and was almost down recovering. But she didn't focus on that. What she focused on was the way his eyes narrowed at her.

"Wh-What?" She stammered.

"What did you just spit out?" Roxas repeated slowly.

"Nothing." she lied. She tried to walk away but he grabbed her wrist. She flinched at the contact but he didn't notice.

"Tell me."

"Why should I?" she snapped, suddenly feeling angry. Something about his tone bugged and hurt her. Why did she have to answer to him after all he's done? "It's none of your business-"

"Yeah it is!"

"Why?"

"Because I-" he stopped. She saw his jaw clench, the way it usually did when he was frustrated.

Silence fell between them. After awhile she said. "You don't care. So please…stop pretending too."

"Naminé I…" Roxas ran his free hand through his hair. "I don't-"

"Roxas." both jumped, turning to see Axel and Zexion walking over. Naminé used this distraction to yank her arm free and hurry to the school, leaving an even more frustrated Roxas behind."I assume that's the girl Axel told me about," Zexion said.

"Mind your own business," He muttered.

"You know Roxas," Zexion went on, obviously ignoring what the blonde said. "Not many people get the chance to fix a friendship."

"What's your point?"

"No point at all," Zexion shrugged, walking past him towards the doors of the school. "I'm just saying don't be ignore a chance fate has given a hopeless loser like yourself."

"Wow, I forgot how blunt Zex can get," Axel commented before glancing down at the blonde beside him. "He is right though. Look at me a Saïx. Actually, bad example, we still hang out sometimes. Me and Marluxia. We were friends then stopped when we got into that fight. It's too late for us to ever fix it but you still have a chance."

"That's different!"

"How?"

"Naminé…nothing will happen to Naminé."

"You sure about that?" Axel asked. "Zexion saw what she spit out. They arrive around the same time and according to him she's been doing that for awhile now. And if it's what we think it is, and what you think it is, then things aren't looking well with her."

"Shut up." Roxas ran a hand through his hair. "I know…"

* * *

><p>Naminé leaned against her locker, trying to control her breathing. She was glad that the hall was empty, even though that meant she was later then she thought she was.<p>

'_My…my legs are feeling numb…' _she thought. '_I'm so dizzy…"_

"Naminé?" Startled, she would've fell to the floor if it weren't for the firm grip that caught her arm to help balance.

"Whoa, careful."

"Ri-Riku?" Naminé looked up, surprised to see the silver haired boy.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, I-I…" She stopped, sighing. As good as she could be at lying for some reason she never could with him. Riku looked at her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Do you mind missing your morning classes today?" he asked. "It's been awhile since just you and I hung out."

Naminé thought about it, and was surprised at how appealing it sounded. "You know what? I don't. let's go."

* * *

><p>Naminé looked around, her lips forming a small smile she knew this place very well. It hasn't changed at all since she was last here. Even the table they always sat at (Top floor, by the window. It had a great view of the raising sun) was still the same. They were at a café called, 'Road to Dawn'. It was a spot only they came to. Now that she thought about it, she didn't think Kairi and Sora knew where this place was, or what it was called.<p>

"Remember when we would skip your home schooling when you were in Gr.7, and came here?" Riku asked.

"Yup," Naminé nodded, her smile growing. "Kairi freaked, saying you have to stop kidnapping me."

"No, she freaked when we visited over the summer," Riku shuddered, making her laugh.

When Kairi, Riku, and Sora came to visit during their summer vacation last year, Naminé still had some home schooling classes about once or twice a week. So one day Riku snuck her out of the house so they could hang out and Kairi didn't take waking up to find her cousin missing too well.

"It wasn't _that _bad."

"She's almost thirty pounds lighter than me and she still managed to tie me to the ceiling fan."

"Hey, when Kairi's determined," Naminé shrugged, giggling.

Their order came then. She got Chiai Tea while Riku got coffee. She had no idea how he drank that stuff. She grabbed two of those sugar packets on table, mixing it with her drink.

They sat in silence for a while, which wasn't unusual for them. Five minutes had passed before Riku spoke.

"I saw what happened between you and Roxas outside." he said. Naminé, who had just raised her cup to take a sip, froze.

"O-Oh," She said, lowering her cup back to the table, her hands gripping it tightly.

"What happened?"

"N-Nothing important." she said quietly. "Don't worry about it."

"Naminé-"

"Do you…do you remember why my mother left?" She interrupted.

"Yeah…" he looked confused, and even more so when she didn't continue. Naminé knew he would be able to put two and two together and saw she was right when she saw his grip tighten on his cup.

"Naminé, at first I was going to tell you to forget about whatever Roxas did to make you leave when you did," He said. "But…now I know why you can't. Still, you never stuck me as the type of girl who would stay depressed over a guy like this. I know you and Roxas were good friends once. But you've both changed. Especially him."

"What do you mean?" Now it was her turn to be confused.

"Being part of that gang changed him in the last two years." Naminé's eyes widened.

"He's still…"

"You've seen the jacket they wear." Riku leaned back in his chair, glaring into his coffee. "The only difference from then and now is their name. They went from being Organization XIII to just The Organization."

"Why?"

"Hard to use the name XII when some of the members have gone missing." Riku turned his head to look outside. "If you ask me, they're really dead."

"Riku…" There was something in his tone that worried her. Never before had she heard Riku speak with such abhorrence towards something.

He shook his head, making his silver locks sway slightly. "I digress." He looked back at her. "Kairi doesn't know what Roxas did, does she?"

"No," Naminé shook her head. "She knows he did something but…doesn't know what."

"She's been trying to plan a way to get you two to be friends again," Naminé's eyes widened in surprise. "However, I got her to back off for now. I told her to wait before she does something."

"I see. Thank you."

"I'm a bit of a hypocrite for saying this, but Naminé," Riku leaned forward, supporting himself with his elbows on the table. "You're almost sixteen. Well, in May you will be. You're still young. You shouldn't keep your self depressed over someone, especially over a jerk like Roxas, for as long as you have."

"I know." She wanted to say more but then Riku's phone started ringing.

"Yeah?" He said. "Oh Kairi, we were just-"

"_STOP KIDNAPPING MY COUSIN!_" Kairi's voice screamed through the phone. Riku's jerked back, wincing."_OR I'LL CUT OFF ALL YOUR STUPID PRETTY BOY HAIR!_"

"Kairi, calm-"

"_GET BACK HERE OR ELSE!_" she hung up

Riku sighed, starring at his phone.

"She sounds mad," Naminé commented.

"Sad thing is," He said, standing. "You heard all that and I didn't even have it on speaker."

* * *

><p>From his position on the roof, Roxas could clearly see Riku drive into the parking lot on his motorcycle. He was surprise, and annoyed, to see that Naminé was with him.<p>

"Keep it up and lasers are going to shoot from your eyes."

Roxas ignored him. "How's Larxene doing?"

"Ah, well," Axel stretched, yawning. "You know her. Pride and dignity severely wounded. Physically she's healing just fine. But mentally…" he scratched the back of his head, ruffling up his crimson spikes.

"She's still shaken up?"

"He knew her _real name_ Roxas," Axel nearly growled. "Only one person outside our gang knows it."

"True."

"Hey, what exactly is wrong with that girl?" Axel suddenly asked. Roxas's eyes snapped back towards the parking lot. Even from where he was he could see Kairi yelling at Riku about something.

"She's really…sick." he said vaguely.

"I gathered that," Axel rolled his eyes. "I mean, what will happen if she doesn't take her meds?"

"You should have said that in the first place."

"Just answer the question."

Roxas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Axel, that's really something I don't want to think about."

"It's also something you can't avoid."

Roxas hated when he was right.

* * *

><p>Naminé laid on her bed, starring at the charm bracelet in her hand.<p>

Throughout art she thought about what Riku had said to her at the café. Some students in her class were away on a field trip so there were tables free. She used to her advantage to sit away from Roxas, who avoided looking at her whenever he could.

Naminé knew Riku was right. She herself never really liked it when girls let what guys thought about them hurt them so much. That's why she couldn't get into the Twilight Series. Or at least the second book of the series. After some harsh words from Edward, Bella got depressed and isolated her self. She basically became a shell of what she used to be.

And Naminé had done the exact same thing.

"What is wrong with me?" she muttered to herself. There was a soft '_mew_' and a second later a slim cat jumped up onto her bed.

"Hey Alonzo," she whispered. Alonzo was black and white, looking identical to the Alonzo from her favourite musical, _CATS_.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" she asked him. He starred at her with amber eyes before yawning and padding over, laying down beside her head.

Sighing, she looked back at the bracelet

"…_you never stuck me as the type of girl who would stay depressed over a guy like this…"_

Naminé sat up, tossing the bracelet to a random corner of her room.

No. She wasn't going to be that girl anymore. She wasn't going to let him do this to her. Yes, he hurt her, and obviously wasn't sorry for it. Sure, he confronted her this morning but that didn't mean anything. It could have been out of instinct, or even an excuse to get mad at her.

But she was tired of being upset whenever she went to school. Tired of being scared she might see him outside class. Tired of…everything!

So the next day at school, when she was walking to her locker with Riku beside her she didn't flinch when she saw him in the hall. Instead, she said with composed politeness, "Excuse me please."

"Uh, Naminé?" Riku looked as confused as the blonde boy they passed.

"I thought about what you said," She said quietly. "And I've decided…I don't want to be that girl. The girl who cares too much about a guys opinion of her. So now," she looked up at Riku, a smile playing on her lips. "I'm not going to burden people with my problems anymore."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Eight pages. This is eight pages long. I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written.

So now Naminé has decided not to let her problems with Roxas weigh her down anymore just when Roxas starts having thoughts about fixing things with her.

This chapter sheds some light on Naminé's health. Now, I'm having some trouble with the next chapter. Not exactly writers block more of…indecision towards something I should add. Okay, so it's basically the same. But I'm sure I'll have it solved by next week.

No chapter fact this time. Nothing really interesting happened, nor any important thoughts.


	7. 5 You Don't Want To Know

_~You see right through me_

_Even now_

_Physically, distance doesn't mean a thing_

_Yet Emotionally it means_

_Everything~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: You Don't Want To Know<strong>_

For the next few weeks Naminé kept to her decision. While she didn't out right try to avoid Roxas, she only spoke to him when necessary, like asking him to pass something in art class. She was surprised at how easy it was to do it at school but at night when she was trying to sleep she would feel guilty for some reason.

It didn't help that she had his best friend in her first class.

She swore that guy was trying to make her uncomfortable on purpose. He was constantly 'forgetting' to bring a pencil to class and ask to borrow one from her. This always consisted of him placing his hand on her shoulder, making her jump every time.

Other then that, she was happy. She liked school. She missed interacting with people like this, and she liked her new friends.

"Naminé? You listening?"

"Huh? What?" Naminé blinked, surprised to see Selphie sitting across from her at the lunch table.

"I said, are you coming to my Halloween party this weekend?"

"Oh." Was all the blonde said, which annoyed the brunette in front of her.

"Well?" She said.

"Halloween's in two weeks."

"Eleven days actually. But I want it this weekend since my parents are out of town. So will you come?"

"I-I don't…"

"Please?" Selphie clapped her hands together, her eyes widening slightly. "I want all my friends there! Please?"

"B-But I don't-"

"Selphie, stop making Nami feel guilty." Kairi laughed, walking over.

"I'm not. I just want her to come," Selphie slumped back in her chair, her arms crossed.

"Selphie loves using the guilt trip to get her way," Kairi sat beside her cousin. "She already got me and Sora."

"And Riku." Selphie smirked.

"You guys are going?" Naminé asked.

"Yup. You should come. Get you out of the house for a few hours."

"Hmm," Maybe she should go. She knows she'll be safe. She needed to stop thinking about Radiant Garden and enjoy Twilight Town. "Sure, why not."

"Yay!" Selphie jumped up, ignoring how her chair toppled backwards from the sudden movement. "Now, just gotta find Hayner and Pence."

Naminé just watched, dumbfounded, as the brunette grabbed her white purse and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"She's one of a kind, that's for sure," Kairi laughed. "You'd never guess that she has the highest mark in the school for Computers."

"Yeah."

"Hey, want to come over after school? We can go to the mall and get you a costume."

"How? You don't have a licence yet," Naminé raised an eyebrow.

"True, but Sora and Riku do, and I know for a fact Riku get's paid today." Kairi smiled wickedly.

"You're evil," Naminé chuckled.

"So your not up to using our friend to chauffeur us and buy us things?"

"When did I say that?" Naminé laughed as her cousin threw her arms around her.

"I knew we were related," the red head said happily.

* * *

><p>Roxas starred at the computer screen, his eyes glazed over with boredom.<p>

The teacher, a ditzy middle aged man, was explaining to the class about making websites, using the right codes, how you have to pay a fee...

_'Why did I take this class again?' _he thought stifling a yawn.

Just when he was about to doze off, he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket, making him jump slightly.

He glanced at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking in direction before pulling it out.

It was From Zexion, and Roxas couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the message.

"_Look up Hunter Simmons _"

Feeling his lip begin to curl in a sneer, he replied,

"_You mean the owner of Memory Skyscraper?_"

"_No. The guy who owns the muffin shop-_"Roxas shook his head. Zex must not be in a good mood. "_-Go into the files. Xemnas thinks he has a connection to the increase of Heartless gangs in the area and why X1 was targeted_"

This caught Roxas's interest. Thankful that he sat at the back so no one could see what he was doing, he looked up the Memory Skyscraper website and started from there.

Now he remembered why he took this class. It was to help the Organization. He always had a knack for unlocking(B&E) and hacking/cracking. Don't get him wrong, he didn't break into people's homes and steal their things. The Organization did jobs for big named people a lot, and when they went back on their word or refused to pay them, that's when they got their hands dirty.

Five minutes later Roxas found what he was looking for.

Hunter Simmons E-Mail.

"Bingo," he muttered, but before he could do anything else the screen went blank. "What the-"

It turned back on, flashing blue for a few seconds before returning to the homepage.

'_Well that's new. And annoying_' he thought. He text Zexion, telling him what happened.

The bell rang as he hit send. He suppressed a groan.

He hate his next class. At least, he wouldn't if Naminé wasn't in it.

For almost a month now she was acting…weird. Her smiled looked more like grimaces, and she was oddly…_polite _to him. She acted like they really had just met for the first time, only talking when necessary and just being…unlike herself.

What annoyed him most of all was-

"You gonna ride with me?"

"I'll think about it. I'm not that used to riding a motorbike."

- was the amount of time she was spending with Riku.

He tried not to scowl when he saw the two standing in to door way to the art room, something they did every day.

"Hate to interrupt," he said, his voice full of the annoyance he felt. "But some of us do have class."

He ignored the glare Riku gave him, focusing on Naminé.

"Sorry," She said stepping back. Again, that fake smile was on her face.

"Stop pretending to smile, you look like an idiot," he said quietly so only she could hear. She stiffened at his words, looking down as he past her.

When he sat down at his usual spot he sighed heavily.

He still wanted to fix things with her, but when she acted like she that, pretending everything was okay, it annoyed him. It always had but now it was multiplied by ten.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated.

"_Tonight we're going to M.S. better bring your gloves_

_-Axel_"

* * *

><p>Naminé watched the buildings past through the visor of her helmet. In the end she decided to ride with Riku and instantly regretted it.<p>

After stopping at Kairi's to change they headed straight to the mall.

"You okay?" Riku asked when they found a parking spot, pulling off his helmet.

"Yeah," Naminé muttered, though her heart was still beating. Who knew riding on a motor bike would bring such an adrenaline rush!

They walked to the entrance, where Kairi and Sora were already waiting for them.

"Alright!" Kairi clapped her hands together. "Time to spend Riku's pay check!"

"It scares me that you know when I get paid," Riku shook his head.

"You already spend money on Naminé, time for me to get spoiled too," Kairi pouted.

"I don't spoil her!"

"He doesn't spoil me!"

Sora and Kairi exchanged a look but neither commented.

"Well, let's go," Kairi said instead. "I know the perfect costume place."

As they walked through the mall, Sora started reminiscing about Trick-or-Treating memories.

"I think I was the best were-wolf in the class," He said, remembering the fifth grade.

"Yeah, no one would believe you weren't wearing a wig," Riku chuckled. "It defies all laws of gravity."

"I'll have you know you know, this is all natural," Sora said, with a bit of flair. Seeing his best friend roll his eyes he added, "Don't be jealous."

"Please, you wish you had hair like this," Riku scoffed, tossing some of his silver locks over his shoulder for added effect.

Naminé and Kairi glanced at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Very uncanny impression guys," Kairi said. She linked her arm with her cousin and, still laughing, continued towards the store.

Once they got there, Naminé stopped at the entrance.

There were various Halloween decorations, from cobwebs and Do-Not-Cross police tape to fake bloody walls and creepy mannequins.

What scared her the most was the robotic zombies, that moved with a remote control. They looked way to life like for her liking.

"So, where are the costumes?" she asked her cousin.

"At the back," Kairi told her. "There are so many, it'll be hard to decide on what."

And hard it was. The back of the store looked like a clothing store, only with Halloween costumes.

"So, any idea what you want to be?" Kairi asked.

"Nope."

"Well, we have tons of choices, so we should find something."

For fifteen minutes they looked and were trying some on.

"Hey Kairi?" Naminé said, just noticing something. She was sitting on one of the chairs. She was wearing a sort of ghost costume. It was a dress stopped mid thigh. It was grey at the top, then slowly faded to white before coming transparent at the very end. Four small chains connected the bell-sleeves to it, the ends having a cut look to them as they fell over her fingers. It came with nylons that had tiny chains sown on them to make them look like they wrapped around her legs.

"Yeah?" Kairi was standing in front of a mirror, turning to the side to get a better look at her witch costume. It was a purple dress that stopped mid thigh, the ends looking like it was ripped and had a black belt resting on her hips. It came with black and white knee high socks and pointed black shoes. And of course, a black, witch hat.

"Have you seen Sora and Riku?" From the way Kairi blinked in surprise, Namine knew she just noticed their friends missing also.

"Uh…maybe their looking at the decorations?" She said.

"I'll go check," Naminé stood. She turned and was gong to look but then-

"Boo!"

"!" Naminé would have screamed but fear made her paralysed for a few seconds before anger took over.

"Riku! That wasn't funny!" she fumed.

"Sure, whatever you say," Riku laughed, taking the zombie mask off. "Sora needs your help with somethin, he's by the make up stuff."

Naminé walked past him, not saying anything. Riku couldn't help but chuckle at her _mature_ behaviour.

"Is that why you told me to not interfere with her and Roxas? So you guys can start dating?" Riku looked behind him to see Kairi glaring at her, her arms crossed. He had to admit, she looked good in the witch outfit.

"We're not dating Kairi," he said, sitting in the spot Naminé was before.

"Then why do you two go on dates so much?" Kairi asked.

"Because they're fun." Riku shrugged. Seeing her annoyed look he sighed. "Kairi. I can guarantee you that Naminé and I have no romantic interest in each other."

"Then why do you two go out so much?" Kairi asked, confused. She walked over to sit next to him.

"I do have feelings for Naminé," Riku said. But before he could continue Kairi said, "But you just said-"

"Not romantic feelings. Just…feelings. Like what Sora or Cloud have for her. Probably more Cloud then Sora." he explained.

"So basically, your like an overly protective brother?"

"Pretty much. Only difference if I let her do things Cloud won't."

"You still didn't answer my question." Kairi frowned.

"We hang out so much because it's getting hard for her."

"What do you mean?"

Riku sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You…you don't want to know." he said.

"Riku, she's my cousin. She's basically like a sister to me."

"That's why you don't want to know."

Kairi's lips formed a thin line, showing she wasn't happy. She would have pressed more but a loud crash and a familiar yell came from the other end of the store.

"Sora," She and Riku muttered. Riku got up to go check on the Burnett while Kairi went to change back to her regular clothes.

* * *

><p>She walked down the alley way, annoyance clearly in her features. She could hear footsteps behind her, getting closer and closer. Without pausing, she lifted her right leg, and spun on the spot to kick the person following her.<p>

"Whoa, easy there Hellcat," If it wasn't for his fast reflexes, he wouldn't have been able to catch her ankle like he did.

"You know better then to sneak up on me," Larxene frowned. She placed her leg back on the ground once he let go.

"True, but it's fun," Axel shrugged. She gave him a disgusted look before walking on. He ran to catch up to her. They walked in silence for a minute before he said, "Okay, that was insensitive. Sorry.""Whatever. Why do are you here?"

"Roxas, Demyx, Xigbar and I have to do a sort of…Recon tonight."

"Four for Recon?" Larxene stopped where she was, tapping her cheek with her finger tips. "Now I'm curious. Where is it?"

"No where important," Axel answered, a little too quickly.

"Where is it?" her jade green eyes narrowed.

"I told you, no where-"

"_Don't_ make me ask again."

"…"

"…"

"…Memory Skyscraper." Axel reluctantly answered. A dazed look came over Larxene's features. It lasted for about five seconds before being replaced with an amused look.

"Oh? Sounds like an _interesting _mission," She said. She walked past him, this time walking in the opposite direction she was originally going in.

"Thought you were headed to HQ?" Axel called after her. She stopped. She turned her head to look at him, the amused look still there.

"Just remembered I have to go somewhere," She said. She lifted her right hand to do that weird gesture she likes to do with her fingers. "Have fun tonight. With Demyx there, I won't be surprised if we have to bail you out tomorrow."

"Larxene-"

"See ya around Hotshot," Axel frowned as her voice became flat. He watched as her hand fell to her side, forming a fist before she left him standing where he was.

He felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw he had a text.

"You have got to be kidding me," He muttered, reading it.

* * *

><p>Roxas sighed running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. He was in his room at Sora's, sitting on his bed.<p>

His room here had more in it then the one at HQ. Posters of bands and video games plastered the walls. His dresser was black, along with the stand that held a thirty inch T.V in the corner, where a pile of movies and games were. His quilt was checkered black and white.

Once again, he sighed. He really feel like going out. He felt exhausted. He just wanted to sleep even though it was only 6.

But he had to go. If not for himself, then for the Organization. For Axel and, as much as he hated to admit it, Larxene.

There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Roxas?" he looked up to see Sora mother standing at his door. She was a short woman with short brown hair, that had signs of graying in it, betraying her age. She had kind green eyes that somehow always managed to make him uncomfortable.

"Are you going out again?" she asked. He tried not to wince at how sad she sounded.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner at least? It's curry."

Roxas took at deep breath, which was a bad idea because now that she mentioned it, he could smell his favourite food.

"No, I-" he phone picked that moment for chime, telling him he had a text. Sending his Aunt an apologetic look, he opened his inbox.

"_Chang of plans. IX scoped the place out, security air tight. Gonna try another day_

_-Axel_"

Roxas frowned.

"Something wrong?" he glanced up at his Aunt. Tossing his phone onto the bed he stood up.

"Nope. Looks like I'm staying here tonight," He shrugged. She smiled softly at him, but her eyes betrayed how happy she felt.

"I'm glad you'll be home tonight," She said before leaving.

"Yeah…home," he muttered, before following her. He didn't want to admit to himself how uncomfortable the word made him.

* * *

><p>Naminé gasped for breath, but it was hard for it felt like she would drown with every breath she took.<p>

"Try to slow your breathing, or you'll pass out," her brother told her, rubbing her back in comfort.

"I-I can't…Breath…" She gasped. She felt a spasm go through her stomach and a second later she was once more hunched over the toilet, puking her stomach contents for a few seconds before dry heaving.

"I don't understand why your reacting now," Cloud frowned. "You've been good so far with the Medication."

Naminé looked away guiltily but was spared answering as she started dry heaving again.

"Maybe we should go to the hospi-"

"No!" Naminé cried. "Please…don't!"

"Naminé, you know if we wait something might-"

"Please," She begged. "Please Cloud, please!"

Cloud looked at his sister. Her body covered in sweat from the heat flash that came just before the nausea. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, loos strands sticking to her face.

She looked so pitiful.

"Naminé…"

"Please!"

Sighing, Cloud stood up. Buying time to think, he grabbed the face cloth on the sink counter and ran it under cold water before wiping her face with it. He helped her up and carried her to one of the spare rooms so he could keep a better eye on her. He was glad he didn't run into her cat. How he hated that thing.

"Cloud?" she said quietly when he pulled the covers over her. She had begun shivering.

"Fine," he said, just as quiet. "But if it gets worse, your going and if I have to sedate you to get you there I will. Understand?"

He watched her nod.

"Now get some sleep. I come check on you later." he left the bedroom. As he was about to close the door he heard a hiss. He jumped back, glaring as the black and white fur ball stalked past him and into the room.

Quietly, he shut the door before leaning his back against it, sliding down until he hit the floor. He rested his arms on his knees, his head bent towards the floor.

When she got back from hanging out with Kairi and their friends she had a fever. As the hour past it got worse until she called for him before throwing up in the bathroom.

'_Don't you dare take her from me_' he thought, grinding his teeth together. '_She's been through too much already. Give her a break for once_'

Inside the room, Naminé buried herself deeper into the warm covers.

Despite her feeling so sick, despite her feeling guilty about worrying her brother so much, there was one thing that wouldn't leave her mind.

"_Stop pretending to smile, you look like an idiot."_

'_I hate him_' she thought. '_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him_'

But she knew as she drifted off to sleep that no matter how many times she told her self that, it would never be true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ I am so sorry it took so long to post this! Last week I just got so busy with homework, and distracted because I saw _CATS_ the Musical. Then the week before I reacted badly to my Iron Treatment and was sick for a few days. Again, Sorry!

Also, there's a a collection of shorts I started called, _**Dry My Tears When I Stumble**_. It's to highlight some events in _**Catch Me** _that won't be shown, or very vague in here.

If there's something specific you want to know about(Besides what happened with Roku and Nami) let me know.

_**Chapter Fact**_

The Halloween Store is based off one in my city called, _Spirit Halloween_. That place scares me so much…yet I love it!

This was originally longer but got cut into two chapters. The next one will be with the party.


	8. 6 Somewhere

_~Promise me it'll be okay_

_I lie to you_

_But not myself_

_But please_

_Promise me it'll be okay~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Somewhere<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kairi buried her face in her hands, trying very hard not to start crying."It gonna be okay Kairi," Sora tried to reassure her. They were sitting on a bench in the school yard, the bell not going to ring for another fifteen minutes.<p>

"How do you know that?" Kairi looked up. "It's been years since she had a fever that bad. Cloud said it was almost to 42!"

"He also said it's probably a side effect from the Meds." Riku, who was standing by her left side, said.

"She does this every time. She starts feeling sick, but instead of telling someone she tries to fight it off." She turned an accusing look at the silver haired boy. "Did she mention something to you?"

"No, she didn't, "Riku shook his head. "Even she won't tell me that."

"Urg, that girl is so...so...Urg!" once again, she buried her head in her hands. Riku and Sora exchanged a look. They knew how hard this was for Kairi.

"Is she going to be okay?" Somehow they had failed to see Olette and Pence walkover to them.

"Yeah, she's just worried because Nams is sick," Sora explained. Beside him, the red head moaned in frustration. Sora rubbed her back comforting.

"What's wrong?" Olette asked, concern in her green eyes not only for the absent blonde, but for the redhead in front of her as well.

"Just a fever," Riku said before Sora could answer.

"That sucks. Will she be able to make the party tomorrow?" Pence asked.

"Hopefully," Kairi lifted her had now that she regained her composure.

The bell rang then, signalling the start of school.

As she walked to her First Period, Kairi thought about her cousin. Now that she thought about it, Naminé has been looking pale. Well, she's always been pale, but even more so lately. She's also been sitting a lot, not walking to the corner store two blocks away from the school at lunch as much.

"Oh no," she stopped where she was, ignoring the weird and annoyed looks she got as people passed her. "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"Hey, Kairi?" She felt a tug on her arm, bringing her back to the school hallway.

"What?" She blinked, realizing she who she was looking at. "Oh, Roxas."

"Something wrong? You don't normally zone out in the hallway like that. You feeling okay?" he frowned. Kairi looked around, realizing he had pulled her off to the side by the lockers. How did he do that without her noticing?

"Um, no, I mean yes, uh wait..." Kairi took a deep breath, calming her mind. "Cloud called me this morning, because Sora and I were supposed to go pick up Naminé for school. Apparently, after Sora dropped her off yesterday she broke out into a fever and started getting really sick. She was throwing up and dry heaving for a half hour before he could take her to lye down. He said she's better this morning, that the fevers gone but she's staying home just in case."As she spoke, she saw a various amount of emotions go through the blondes eyes. Shock and worry were the most dominate.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Cloud thinks it's a reaction to the Meds she's taking."

"That's not possible," Roxas muttered but Kairi missed it.

"I'm going to go see her after school," She said. "Want to come?" For a second, she he would say yes. It looked like that, the way his eyes lit up but then they darkened slightly.

"No. I have something to do anyway." he said flatly. Kairi felt her temper spark. She always had problems with it when she was worried, especially when it came to Naminé.

"Something more important than Naminé?" She snapped, not noticing the way he flinched. "What could more important then her right now?" her eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously. "If it's something to do with that gang of your's I swear I won't hesitate to hit you Roxas Hikari."

"Even if it was that wouldn't be any of your business, now would it?" Roxas snapped back.

"You're choosing them over her?" Kairi said in disbelief. She couldn't believe that this was the same guy she wanted her cousin to rekindle with. Maybe Riku was right, and she should just leave it. "Did you even care about her before she left? Or did you pretend just to hurt her later?"

Something sparked into Roxas's eyes. Something beyond anger. Kairi to an involuntary step backwards as he stepped towards her. It was times like this she found it hard to believe he and Sora were related, but easy to believe he was to Vanitas, their cousin who lived back in Destiny Islands. Both had a dark look in their eyes when angered, and both scared her when she saw that look.

"Shut. The hell. Up. Don't talk about things you know absolutely nothing about Glacies," he said coldly before turning around, leaving her in the now deserted hallway.

* * *

><p>Naminé sighed, sinking further into the tub so only her nose and higher was above the water. She loved having a soak tub, especially when it had jests built in. It was very relaxing.<p>

When she woke up this morning she had a pounding headache that was so bad it hurt to look at any kind of light so Cloud made her stay home. A pat of her felt guilty that he had to call into work and tell them he wasn't coming in today, but another part was glad. She didn't like being alone when she was sick.

She was feeling better, way better then yesterday that's for sure.

When she got home Cloud made her take the pills. He stood there, watching her, so she had no choice but to swallow them. The result not being a pretty picture.

_'I hate this_' she thought. _'I hate those medicines. I hate getting sick from them. I hate everything, it's not fair. Why do I have to keep going through this, what did I ever do to the world besides being born?_'

Maybe that was the problem. Maybe her being born was a sin in itself. It was possible, seeing how her mother could be the Devil. Who ever said had Satan had to be a man? It made more sense for him to be a her since women were so good at manipulating. People would agree with her if they met her mother. But only a few have. It's been years since she last saw the tall, blonde woman who abandoned her and her brothers.

Thinking about her brothers made her depressed. She had two older brothers but only one was with her. Her other brother left, just like her mother and then her step father.

'_What is it about me that makes people want to leave me?_' she sunk farther into the water until she was fully submerged. '_My mother, my step father, even my brother…even Roxas. How long will it be before Cloud or Kairi or Sora or Riku get tired of me too_'

Not feeling very relaxed anymore she lifted her head from the water before draining the water and getting out.

"Cloud?" she called as she walked down the staircase twenty minutes later.

"In the kitchen."

She walked in to see her brother turning the stove off. She smelled what he was cooking before she saw it.

"I hate eggs." she frowned.

"Yeah, but they're good for you so don't complain."

Naminé scowled as she sat down at the table. Reluctantly she lifted the fork and started eating the gross white and yellow food. With every bite she took she made sure to take a sip of water.

When she was almost finished she felt a hand press against her forehead.

"Well your fever's completely gone," Cloud said once he removed it. "We'll see how well you keep this down before we decide supper."

Naminé nodded, taking one last sip from her glass. When she set it down, she realized something.

"Your not giving me the Meds?" she asked.

"No, they've obviously stopped being compatible with your system," Cloud shook his head. "I'll make an appointment at the hospital for next week an-"

"No!" Naminé stood up. Her chair wobbled dangerously from the sudden force of being pushed back. "You promised Cloud! No Hospitals!"

"I said I wouldn't take you last night," Cloud frowned at her. "We need to get you checked out. You know that."

"But-"

"You can still go to that party tomorrow. Even though I _really _don't want you to go. Just stick to Kairi or Riku."

"What about Sora?" she saw her brothers lips twitch.

"Sure. Him too." Despite herself Naminé couldn't help but smile. Though Cloud liked Sora, he didn't think he was that strong. Doesn't help that he saw Kairi practice her karate on the burnet when they were twelve and successfully flipped the poor boy.

"Thanks for letting me go, but I'm still not going to the hospital," She said before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Roxas threw the ball as hard as he could, making it bounce off a guy with black hair.<p>

'_How can she react to a Medication that she's not even taking?_' he thought, ducking as a ball came flying at him.

They were playing a game of dodge ball in gym, which he used to relent his annoyance and anger.

He'll admit, he felt bad for getting mad at Kairi but she did strike a very…sensitive nerve with him. He caught the next ball that came at him.

'_It's none of her business what I do. Still, I'll have to apologize before Sora gets mad at me_' he thought before throwing the ball. He threw it a bit harder then he intended to, and smacked a guy right in the face.

He had a feeling the teacher wouldn't of freaked as much as he did if it wasn't the third time that class.

"That's it. Hikari, er younger Hikari. Go change. You need to cool off."

Grumbling, Roxas turned towards the change rooms.

"Roxas!" he turned to see Sora running over to him.

"What?"

"What's up man? I've never seen you this angry before." Sora frowned, something unusual for him.

"It's nothing. I'll see you after school." Roxas left.

After he changed he took out his cell.

"_Got kicked outta class. You at the roof_?"

It wasn't until he was to the door that said, "Keep Out" on it that he got a reply.

"_Will be soon_"

Rolling his eyes, Roxas opened the door and headed up the staircase.

A cool breeze greeted him once he reached the top. Suppressing a shiver he zipped up his coat. He was still surprised the school let him and the others get away with wearing them but maybe the principal thought something would happen if he told them to take them off.

"What an idiot," he said. As Xigbar would say, As if. Why would they target a school? He sat on the ground, leaning back against the fence.

"Funny, I said the same thing about five minutes ago." Roxas looked up to see the person he was waiting for.

"That was fast," he said.

"I was already on my way up here when you texted me," Axel said, leaning against the fence also.

"Class that boring?"

"Nah. We were watching a war video. It was pretty cool."

"So why were you coming up here?"

"Sora texted me."

"Sora?" It was an understatement to say this surprised the blonde. "Since when do you two talk?"

"When I brought you home from that fight a few months ago it convinced him that I wasn't a bad influence who likes fire, just a bad influence who likes fire, but still a good friend at the same time."

"Even though it was your fault I got into a fight along with Demyx _and_ your crazy girlfriend?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Again, I bailed you out didn't I?"

"Yeah, with Xigbar's hel-"

"Details, man. Who needs 'em?" The redhead smirked.

"So why did my cousin text you?" Roxas laid down, putting his hands behind his head.

"Sora seems to think your not taking your happy pills lately." The blonde gave him a dirty look, which was ignored. "Have you been taking them?"

"Don't need 'em," Roxas muttered.

"You suck at lying," Axel sat down, leaning his arm on his leg. "Dude, you know what happens when you don't take them. If Xion were here-"

"Well she isn't, now is she?" Roxas snapped, sitting up. "She's not part of the Organization anymore so don't bring her up!"

"Last time you stopped taking them you almost got thrown in jail for good." Axel snapped back. "Stop moping about your girlfriend and make up with her. Everyone knows you want to. Besides, it won't do either of you any good if you both don't start taking care of yourselves."

To the Pyro's surprise, his friend laughed. Granted it had a slight edge to it, but still.

"Dude, you really are Bipolar."

"No, that's not it," Roxas shook his head. "Those were almost the exact words I heard when I first met…Naminé."

"Oh?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Roxas turned his head to look towards the parking lot. His eyes had a distant look in them. "We met at the hospital here when we were five. Like her, I got sick a lot when I was little just not as badly, not even close. Anyway, I had a habit of always leaving my room and wandering around. When I ran out of hallways to wander through I found a way to unlock the doors there."

"Even then…" Axel shook his head, amused.

"One night I ended up in her room. I startled her and she chucked her toy at me." Roxas felt his lips turn up into a small smile as he got lost in the memories. "Eventually we began visiting each others rooms. We didn't like taking the medicine and the nurses would always say nothing good comes out of being careless with your health."

"And you don't want to make up with her because…?"

"I don't know," Roxas frowned, his voice quiet now. "Most of the time I want to. To apologize and tell her why I did what I did and just be friends again at least. But sometimes…I can't help but wander if it's better that I don't."

"Hmm." Axel scratched the back of his head. "Well, that friend of yours, Selphie, is having a party tomorrow right?"

"Yeah?" Roxas gave him a confused look.

"Let's go. Betcha Naminé will be there since Kairi will. Talk to her."

"I don't…" Roxas's voice trailed off as he closed his eyes.

"It never hurts to try. Got it memorized?"

Roxas stayed silent for a minute. Then he sighed.

"Right. Never hurts." he opened his eyes. "We'll see."

Axel grinned.

"Great. Then we'll just have to get some costumes."

* * *

><p>Kairi sighed, running a hand through her hair. It was Saturday morning, and she was standing in Naminé's room.<p>

Kairi loved her cousins house. It was a big, white with black trimming Victorian-Style house that was located just outside Twilight Town near the woods. It had three floors, not including the basement. Right when you walked in the house you can see the large, open living room to the left. Past that is the dining room, then to the right is the kitchen then there's a spare room right beside the kitchen.

The second floor had six, yes, six rooms with a bathroom in each one. Lastly the third floor, if it could count as that. It was mostly a staircase that lead to short hallway. Down that hallway was a door on the right side that lead to Naminé's bedroom

"Is she still asleep?" Kairi turned to see Riku standing in the door way.

"Yeah," Kairi looked at the queen sized bed that her cousin was still asleep on. She was going to wake her up but she looked so peaceful…

"Well, I'm bored." Riku walked towards the sleeping blond. It was then Kairi noticed the glass of water in his hand.

"Hey, what are you-" Naminé's shout of surprise interrupted her.

"What the _hell_!"

"Riku!"

The silver haired boy shrugged before walking out. Kairi sighed before looking at her now wet cousin.

"Nice wake up call," the blonde grumbled, moving her hair from her face.

"Well, it is almost noon," Kairi sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you and Riku in my house?"

"And Sora. He's raiding your fridge right now."

"Again, you're in my house because…?"

"Sheesh, you're so grumpy when you wake up," Kairi laughed at the look she got. She stood up, walking to the door. "Riku and Sora are just dropping me off. They're hanging out by themselves today and I wanted some girl time with you."

"Off to have their Bromance?" Naminé asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"Yeah. You know, it's starting to creep me out."

"Bromances usually are creepy."

"Hey! No dissin the Bromance just cuz you're jealous!" Sora's voice called.

Kairi and Naminé looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and laughed.

They found the boys in the living room. Both were sitting on the top part of the couch, looking around like they expected something to attack them any minute.

"What are you two doing?" Kairi asked.

"Sora just _had _to point out that Naminé's cat is around here," Riku muttered.

"Hey, you're the one that decided to pour water on Nams. It's not my fault that thing is freakishly protective of her." Sora muttered back. It was like they were too scared to make any loud noises.

"You guys make Alonzo sound like he's a horrible pet." Naminé crossed her arms.

"Us? Never." Riku rolled his eyes. He jumped when he saw the curtains twitch across the room.

"He's not that bad, you guys are over-" Kairi's words ended in a shriek when she felt something brush her legs, making her jump five feet forward.

Naminé frowned at them before bending down to pick up her black and white cat.

"You guys are mean to him, that's why he doesn't like you," She said. Now that the feline was restrained, the boys got down from their spots on the couch. Riku walked over to the blonde while Sora went to comfort his hyperventilating girlfriend.

"Naminé, your cat is the Devil's Spawn. It took a month for scratches on my leg to heal," He said, walking passed her (making sure there was a good meter between him and the glaring cat)

"You scared him." Naminé followed him.

"I walked passed him!"

"So, when are we meeting for the party?" Kairi asked before a fight could break out. Kairi knew how sensitive her cousin could get about her (Crazy) cat.

"It's at Eight, so we'll come get you at 7:15," Sora said. "Nams, got a date?"

"Nope."

"Wait, you mean you not going with me?" Riku said in mock despair.

"After you dissed my kitty? Your lucky I'm talking to you right now." Naminé snorted.

"Harsh," Riku chuckled. He stopped when a pair of amber eyes fixed on him. "Alright Sora, let's go before that thing pounces on us."

"Us? More like you," Sora laughed. He kissed Kairi on the cheek quickly and said bye to Naminé before following his friend.

"I do not get you two," Kairi shook her head as soon the door shut.

"What ?" Naminé put Alonzo back on the ground. He stretched before stalking up the stairs. Kairi wasn't sorry to see him go.

They made their way to the kitchen. Kairi sat on the counter while Naminé looked through the pantry for something to eat.

"You and Riku. You guys act like you're into each other but you both say you only see each other as siblings." Kairi said.

"And that bothers you because…?"

"Because I thought you liked Roxas." Kairi covered her mouth with her right hand as soon as the words left her mouth. She really didn't mean for that to slip out, and the guilt of it increased when she saw the blonde flinch as though she'd been struck.

Silence fell between them. Kairi felt bad for putting saying what she did but at the same time it bugged her. What the hell did Roxas do to make her cousin act like this?

"You're right." Kairi blinked in surprised.

"Huh?" she said brilliantly. Naminé turned, and Kairi was surprised once more to see that she was smiling.

"I said you're right," The blonde repeated with a shrug. "I did like Roxas. Back in the 7th grade. But now I don't."

'_Wait, she did before but now she doesn't?_' Kairi couldn't wrap her head around this.

"Why not?"

"Like I said, we grew apart."

"But that doesn't make sense," Kairi shook her head. "You guys were so close."

"It happens Kairi. Come on, A Walk To Remember is gonna be on T.V soon and I want to watch it."

"You know I hate the movie," The redhead muttered, following her cousin back into the living room.

"But it's so good."

"It's sad. I cry every time."

"You didn't last time."

"When I got home I did." Naminé laughed at her cousin before turning the channel.

It wasn't until they were a half hour into the movie did Kairi realise that her cousin effectively changed the subject.

Again.

* * *

><p>"Hey Olette, do you ever wonder about Naminé?"<p>

The Burnett looked up from where she sat on the couch, blowing up balloons. Across from her Selphie was putting fake cobwebs on the window. They were in a secluded room of the house, and Olette thinks it's more decorated then the rest of the rooms, where the party will actually be.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tying the balloon.

"Well, do you know what's wrong with her? I mean, she never does gym, even though I know she does swimming sometimes on weekends. And Kairi is so protective of her. Actually, her and Sora and Riku are."

"Sora said she has a low immune system," Olette hit the balloon so it went across the room to join the other ones.

"If that was just it they wouldn't hover like she's about to drop dead any second."

"Riku doesn't hover though." Olette pointed out.

"True, but Kairi does. Sora does sometimes too. You see how he's always running up the stands to check on her whenever he can get away with it in gym." Olette nodded. She could argue with that. But still…"They'll tell us when their ready," She said. "I mean, we just met Naminé so she's not that comfortable around us. I'm sure she'll tell us once she knows she can trust us."

* * *

><p>Kairi sighed, tapping her foot impatiently.<p>

"What's taking them so long?"

"What do you expect, Naminé's doing Sora's make-up." Riku blinked. "Wow, never thought I'd say that."

Kairi laughed softly. They were almost ready to leave, but their two friends were taking forever to get ready. Kairi and Riku were set to go, Kairi in her witch costume and Riku in as a " Sexy white werewolf" as he claimed.

"Hey, Riku?" Kairi said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"You…you can tell when Naminé's lying right?"

"Most of the time," Riku nodded, leaning back against the wall.

"How?"

"She smiles."

"What?" Kairi wasn't expecting that. "But Naminé always smiles."

"It's hard to explain. Nine times outta ten she smiles when she lies, but it's…different."

"But you can tell," Kairi frowned.

"Like I said, Most of the time," Riku shrugged. "I just know her well enough that she knows better then to lie to me about most things."

"She lies to me though," Kairi said quietly.

"Because she hates worrying people, especially you, and doesn't want to be a burden," Kairi's head snapped up at the last word, eyes narrowed.

"That word's taboo in this house," The two teens jumped, not noticing that Cloud walked into the kitchen. "You know that Riku."

Riku shrugged. "She uses it herself. Isn't that why you moved back here?"

Cloud gave him a cold look but decided not to comment on it since the girl they were talking about just showed.

"Okay, we're ready," Naminé said.

"About time," Kairi jumped off the counter. She went to the door way, where her boyfriend was waiting. He was wearing a sort of vampire costume with a pumpkin covering the right side of his face. Kairi was impressed with the makeup job her cousin did. She made it seem like his skin pale with an ashen shadow around his eyes.

"Wow, Naminé if you ever get bored with sketching you should get into Movie Make-Up," Kairi said.

"Thanks, but he wouldn't sit still so that's why it took so long," Naminé said.

"Hey, the brush tickled," Sora pouted.

"Guys, we should get going, it's almost 8:30." Riku checked his watch. "If we're any later, Selphie will have our heads."

"Not if you use your good old 'Riku Charm'," Kairi elbowed him playfully.

"True."

"Oh! Before I forget, here Naminé," Kairi grabbed her cousin's hand, placing something in it. Naminé looked at it, confused.

"Why did you give me a key?" she asked. She already had a key to Kairi's place in case of an emergency so why would she give her another one?

"Selphie has a room in the back that's always kept locked during parties," Kairi explained. "To be honest, a majority of the group don't really care for them so whenever we get sick and tired of it we just go in there. When I told her you were moving here she got one cut for you."

"Wow, thanks," Naminé said, placing the key in a hidden pocket of her dress by her hip.

"Alright let's go," Sora said.

The group of friends made their way out. Naminé, however, held back. Her brother had a look that said he wanted to speak to her alone.

"What's wrong Cloud?" she asked.

"Just…" he ran a hand through his blonde spikes. "Be careful. If you start to get uncomfortable text me."

Naminé nodded.

"I'll be okay Cloud. It's not like Radiant Garden." Her brother visibly stiffened at her words, closing his eyes.

"Hey," she walked over to him, lightly touching his arm. "If I'm okay with it, you should be too. Besides, you have to let me grow up sometime Brother."

Just then, a car horn honked followed by shouts to hurry up.

"Right. Just…don't stay late," Cloud sighed.

"I know," Naminé hugged him before running out of the house.

* * *

><p>'<em>Why did I even bother to come here?<em>' Roxas thought in annoyance.

"Hey cheer up Roxas, It's a party," The source of Roxas's annoyance said.

"I don't like party's." Roxas said, adjusting his mad hatter hat so it fell over his left eye slightly.

"You do, just not crowds," Axel, who was dress as Zorro minus the hat, said.

"Well this is really dull," Larxene rolled her eyes. She was dressed as a She-Devil, which everyone thought was fitting. Not that they would say it out loud of course.

"Don't be such a downer Babe."

"Go to hell," The blonde Jade green eyes traveled around the living room before narrowing at something. Roxas followed her gaze and saw the source of her annoyance. A girl with short dirty blond hair in a slutty cat costume was glaring at them. Actually, glaring at Larxene. Roxas recognized her as Ayden, a girl who had a huge crush on Axel to the point of obsession that she started wearing her hair like his current girlfriends, just minus the weird antenna strands.

"Hey!" Axel blinked when he felt the front of his shirt being pulled, his lips colliding with Larxene's. She pulled away after a few seconds saying, "I'm going to find Zexion and head outside. You better not set anything on fire."

"Would I do that?" Axel smirked. Larxene rolled her eyes before crushing her lips to his again then disappearing into the crowd.

"You two are so…" Roxas shook his head, not finding the words to describe them. Honestly he was used to it. He glanced at Ayden, whose face was red and looked like she wanted to hit something. Or someone.

"So, want scope out the place?"

"I already know what the place looks like Axel," Roxas rolled his eyes.

"But I don't, and I need to stretch my legs."

"Yeah, whatever. You just want to know where the alcohol is."

"Guilty." The redhead smirked.

* * *

><p>Cloud sighed, placing his drink back on the counter.<p>

"That's your third one, you okay?" he looked up to , his friend and owner of the bar he was at, giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah, just stressed." he said.

"About your sister again?"

"Yeah," Cloud ran a hand through his hair. "She went to a party with our cousin and their friends and-"

"-You don't want her to go," Tifa sighed, wiping down the counter. "Cloud, she's almost sixteen. You can't keep worrying over her like this."

"I know. She said basically the same thing."

"So what's the problem?" Cloud didn't answer right away. He brought his drink to his lips, draining the glass. Five minutes passed before he said anything.

"Something happened after we moved to Radiant Garden. More then one actually."

"What?" Tifa stopped, standing straighter to give him her full attention.

"Our Step-Father left. He left a note saying he didn't want to take care of Naminé anymore, but he still sends child support checks every month. Our brother ran away, but he sends a letter every now and then. A couple of his friends dropped out to find him," Cloud shook his head.

"Huh, I was wondering why I haven't seen that punk around since you got back," Tifa frowned. "But your step-father? I though he really cared about Naminé."

"Yeah, I think that's why when he left it hurt her so much then. To add to three family members walking out on her…"

"What's wrong?" Tifa didn't like the way his voice trailed off.

"She went to school for awhile when we moved. Thought it'd be good for her. But when she got invited to a party something happened. She hates being in crowds now because it makes her anxious, so I was surprised when she said she wanted to go."

"You think she'll be okay?"

"Like I said, Kairi's with her so I hope so."

* * *

><p>Naminé backed against the wall, shaking her head.<p>

'_I-I can't do this_' she thought. She was in the hallway that was by the kitchen. Surprisingly, not many people were there and the ones that were didn't pay attention.

It'd been an hour since her and the others arrived. Over time they got separated.

She placed her hand over her fast beating heart. Memories of a year ago that she wished she could forget kept flashing through her mind, making it hard to breath. Maybe she wouldn't be remembering this if she didn't have those coolers.

_She was at a party that she had been invited too by a girl in her class. She was by herself-_

No, she came with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. And she had other friends here also, she reminded herself.

_That one guy wouldn't leave her alone. He kept following her_-

No, she was safe here. No one was following her.

_He ended up cornering her in a deserted hallway-_

She's in a hall with people.

_He grabbed her right arm, yanking her towards him-_

'_No, I'm in Twilight Town. I'm at Selphie's with my friends!_' Naminé slid to the ground. '_I'm not in Radiant Garden. I'm not there. I'm okay, Nothing happened, nothing_'

"I don't want to go back there, I don't, I don't." she didn't realise she said the last part aloud until he spoke.

"You won't go back. Come on, before you over-stress more."

Without thinking, she threw her self into Roxas's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ 11 pages! New record for me! Need to ask, Do you guys want me to do clarify more on what happened in Radiant Garden? If so, which part and I'll try to do it.

_**Chapter fact**_

This is the first chapter that the title isn't a line from the chapter itself, but the name of a song. Within Temptation, Somewhere.

Also, the fear of Nams cat is based off my friends reaction to my old kitten I used to have. They were terrified of him XD


	9. 7 I Miss You

_~Contradicting._

_So many feelings_

_So little words~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: I Miss You<strong>_

* * *

><p>Roxas looked around the kitchen, his mood getting worse with each passing minute. It reeked of alcohol since someone spilt some and didn't bother to clean it up. There was a bunch of people crowded in there, coming and going, staying to mix drinks.<p>

'_Where did Selphie even get all this?_' he thought.

"Here," He blinked when a close appeared in front of his eyes.

"What's in it?" He gave the red cup a cautious look. With Axel you never know.

"Relax, it's just a Vex Cooler." Axel rolled his eyes. "Hey, what's down that hall?"

Roxas looked to see where he was pointing.

"Basement and spare room." he said before taking a sip of the bubbly drink. A bit sweet but it was okay.

"Is that the room where you have to have a key to get in?"

"Yeah," Roxas gave him a suspicious look. "And no, you can't have mine."

"I didn't even ask!"

"You didn't have to." Roxas was about take another sip of his drink when he was elbowed in the side.

"_Urg!_ I swear to god Axel-"

"Shut up and look," Roxas gave his spiky haired friend a dirty look before turning to see where the red head was pointing.

He didn't see anything at first, for there were two really tall and rather big people blocking the way. But once they moved he saw her. He watched as she slid to the ground, visibly shaking.

He didn't think. He just acted. He put his cup on the counter, making his way towards, not too fast to draw attention, but fast enough that it didn't take long.

He kneeled down in front her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Naminé," he said, but she didn't react. He thought he heard her mutter something about Radiant Garden.

"Anxiety Attack," he glanced at Axel, who had a serious look. "Just talk to her gently."

"Why?"

"She'll go under more stress and break down even worse." We should get her somewhere quiet, away from other people."

"I don't want to go back there, I don't, I don't." Roxas heard the petite blonde whisper.

"You won't go back." he told her. He made sure his voice was gentle as Axel suggested. "Come on, before you over-stress more."

Though his voice was quiet, she had finally heard him. She looked up, blue eyes wide. Roxas didn't know what to expect but he didn't think she would react the way she did. With a quiet cry she threw her self at him, gripping his shirt that was quickly being stained with her tears.

"R-R-Roxas I-I'm s-sorry," She chocked out.

Roxas's gaze grew soft. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers.

"You have nothing to apologize for idiot," he said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Nice horns, very fitting."<p>

"Wish I could say the same about your ears." Larxene smirked as Zexion scowled at her. "Let me guess, Demyx?"

"Do you honestly think I'd wear these of my own free will?" Zexion pointed to the fluffy gray bunny ears that sat on top of his head.

"You're more whipped than Axel is, and we're dating." She picked up a rock and threw it over the fence. She smirked grew when she heard a car alarm go off.

"Instead of making fun of me, how about you tell me who hit you." It was Larxene's turn to scowl.

"That obvious?"

"Not really, but there has to be a reason why you're wearing make-up."

Larxene didn't answer right away. To by some time she picked up another rock and threw it. She was annoyed when she didn't hear another car alarm.

"I pissed off Saïx," She said finally. "He wouldn't give me the answers I wanted."

"So you attacked him even though you don't have your knives anymore." It was a statement, not a question. "What did you want to know?"

"Why there's a mission pertaining to Memory Skyscraper. Axel won't tell me either." Zexion's one visible eye snapped towards her.

"Your too close to it, of course he won't tell you." he said. "Even if someone mentions that place your temper gets the better of you."

"That's what Saïx said before he kicked me out," Larxene grumbled, sitting down beside him. "I'm not allowed back for the next couple of days. He said I have to cool down."

"I assume you're staying with Axel then?"

"Yeah." A group of guys ran past from where they sat on the back porch. One of them, in a pirate costume, tripped while his friends laughed. Larxene stood up. "Go find Demyx. This place is annoying me."

* * *

><p>"How'd you know it was an anxiety attack?"<p>

"A…friend of mine used to get them. Still does sometimes."

"Oh."

Silence fell between the two friends. They were in the room Selphie liked to keep locked for her friend. Roxas was lucky he remember to bring the key. Not that he couldn't get in even if he didn't have it, but the Burnett made it clear if he tried to open the door without a key again, she'd make his life a living hell.

Roxas looked down at the sleeping girl, who was currently using his lap as a pillow while they were on the couch.

"Any idea what brought it on?" Axel asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Roxas frowned. He doesn't remember her ever having anxiety problems.

A chiming sound filled the room for a few seconds. Axel pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Any idea where Dem is?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Zexion can't find him. Him and Larxene are leaving soon." Roxas watched as his fiend walked to the door. "I need to talk to Zex before he leaves. Will you be okay with her?"

"Yeah. I'll get Sora to come get her." Roxas told him. When Axel was gone, he sighed. He leaned against the arm of the couch. Hesitating at first, he brushed some of Naminé's hair back.

Her blonde locks had grown out over the last two years. Her complexion was as pale as he remembered it. Almost like porcelain.

He closed his eyes. He missed her even though she was so close. He wanted to talk to her without purposely being mean and distant. He wanted to hold her, without wondering if it would be for the last time. He wanted to tell her-

"I miss you." His eyes snapped open. He looked down at the girl on his lap, seeing that her eyes were still closed.

"I miss you…Roxas." she murmured.

"I miss you too," he said before he could stop himself.

"Then why did you say all those mean things," her eyes cracked open for a few seconds before closing again.

"Because…I felt like I had to at the time," He admitted. He was surprised when she laughed softly.

"What?"

"Only in my dreams you're honest with me," She said.

'_She thinks she's dreaming_' he thought. '_Well, maybe that's a good thing_'

"Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"Am I a masochist?" Roxas starred at her, surprised at her question.

"Why would you ask that?

"Seeing you hurts. But I still want to be around you so I take it. Plus, I like that movie."

Roxas sighed. He knew what movie she was talking about. He hated it so much.

"Emotionally, yeah you are." he said bluntly. Again, she laughed.

"Guess I am dreaming." She said. Seeing and hearing her laugh brought back so many memories. Happy and painful. Maybe he was a masochist too.

"Remember…the promise you made? When you gave me that bracelet?"

"Yeah."

"Will you…will you ever keep it?"

Silence. Then-

"Yeah."

"When?"

"…"

"…"

"One day." He said. He covered his eyes with his right hand while his other stroked her hair. He didn't really think about the action, he just needed it to move so it would stop shaking. "One day. When I stop being a coward."

* * *

><p>Axel had to walk a two blocks down the street before he found them.<p>

"Hey Bugs, where are your ears?" he called.

"Too bad that eye mask can't cover your mouth also," Zexion replied. He was leaning against the hood of a black SUV. "Where's Demyx?"

"Huh," Axel looked over his shoulder. "He was right behind-"

"Zexion! Where are your bunny ears?" A blonde with a mullet came running across the street. On his head was a pair of brown cat ears.

"Lost them."

"That's not good. Here-" Zexion's one visible eye twitched as the ears were placed on his head. Axel had to cover his mouth to stifle his laugh.

"Cute," He managed to choke out. "Little kitty Zexi."

"Shut up and tell me what you want," Zexion said as Demyx got into the passenger seat of the SUV.

"Take Larxene to my place since-"

"-She can't go to HQ." Zexion waved his hand impatiently. "Yeah, she told me."

"Er, right. Also, I need you to stay there until I get there." Axel told him.

"Excuse me? Why would I do that?"

"Just do it. I'll owe you one."

"You already owe me three."

"Then put it on my tab," Axel rolled his eyes.

"Will you two hurry up? I want to get to sleep," Larxene rolled down the back seat window, looking annoyed. Axel walked over. He placed his arm over the window to support his weight as he leaned against the car.

"Be good. I want my house in one piece when I get there," he said.

"House? Please, you can barley fit four people in there." the blonde snorted.

"I'm letting you stay for free so don't complain."

"Whatever," leaning back in her seat, she rolled the window back up.

Sighing, the redhead straightened up. He turned to walk back to the house, saying to Zexion as he passed him, "Just keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't do something stupid."

* * *

><p>"There you are," Kairi looked up from where she sat on the hood of the car. She smiled when she saw who it was.<p>

"Hey," She said, moving over so Sora could sit next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Needed some air," She shrugged. "I was going to sit in the backyard but, uh, Larxene was there so…"

"Yeah, she scares me too," Sora shuddered.

"I don't understand why Roxas hangs out with them."

"Their his family," Kairi looked at Sora, eyebrow raised.

"_You're_ his family." she said.

"Biologically, yeah. But they understand him in a way I don't," Sora looked up at the sky, sighing. "I think he hates me sometimes."

"No one can hate you Sora. You're too nice." Sora smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes all the way.

"Whenever he's stressed or upset he goes to them. When Naminé first moved he was hardly ever home."

"He hasn't been himself lately, has he?"

"No. He's always been distant but in the past year he's more so." Sora shook his head. "I think he's not telling us something. He's hiding something."

"You mean about Naminé?"

"Not just that. There's something else. Something to do with the Organization."

* * *

><p>Riku sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was tired from dancing and just wanted to rest.<p>

"Hey Riku!" he turned to see a red faced Selphie walking over. She was dressed in a fairy costume.

"Selphie," He greeted, his lips twitching when she tripped slightly.

"Have you-Have you seen Pence? I have a bone to pick with him."

"Nope," She pouted at his answer. "Did you check upstairs?"

"Upstairs? Nope." She turned around and walked away as if she wasn't just talking to him. Riku shook his head before going back down the hall to the spare room.

He took his key's out of his pocket, finding the bronze key to the door right away. When he unlocked the door and walked in, he froze in shock.

Roxas was in there, sitting on the couch watching T.V. It wasn't that that shocked him though. He knew Selphie had given him a key to this room a long time ago. What shocked him was the fact that Naminé was laying beside him, using his thigh as a pillow while she clearly slept.

"What are you doing?" he asked, getting over his shock.

Roxas's head snapped towards him.

"What does it look like? I'm watching T.V." Riku thought his narrowed eyes looked a bit red but brushed it off. Probably just Halloween make-up.

"Why are you with Naminé?"

"She had an anxiety attack. I found her and brought her here. She ended up falling asleep."

"And you felt the need to stay with her out of the kindness of your heart, did you?" Riku said sarcastically. When he didn't get an answer he walked over. He bent down to pick her up. Even with her eyes closed he could tell she had been crying. "Next time, get me or Sora. Your just making it worse for her if you pretend you still care about her."

"Why would I get you? You two dating or something?" Roxas glared at him.

"What do you care? Even if we were that wouldn't be your business now would it?"

"You shouldn't be using Naminé to get over _her_," Roxas snapped. Riku looked like he would punch the blonde if he didn't have a petite girl in his arms.

"I'm not you Roxas." He said coldly. When he saw Roxas look shocked he added just as cold, if not colder, "Naminé told me what convinced her to leave. Even if she forgives you for it, I won't."

Some emotion filled Roxas's blue eyes.

"She told you?"

"Yeah."

"Everything?"

"What do you think?"

"You would've done the same." the blonde said bitterly.

"Maybe," Riku allowed before heading to the door. "But I wouldn't of made it worse by telling her I loved her before doing it."

* * *

><p>"Naminé, are you sure you're okay?"<p>

"Yes Kairi, would you _please_ stop asking?" Naminé didn't want to snap at her cousin, but it was the fifth time that _morning_ that she asked. It would wear down even a saints patience.

They were on their way to Sora's, and since neither had their licence they had to walk. Luckily, Naminé spent the night at Kairi's and she only lived a couple of blocks away from him.

"But you're really pale."

"I'm always pale."

"More than usual."

"I'm just tired. You did wake me up just a half hour ago."

"Sorry," Kairi apologized, but she was smiling slightly. "But the movie starts at 11:15 so we had to leave soon."

"Why couldn't Sora just pick us up?" Naminé grumbled.

"Because he slept in and would be quicker for us to walk there then head straight for the mall. Too bad Riku didn't stay the night at his place, but he said he'd meet us at the mall."

At the mention of the Silver haired boy, Naminé could barely suppress a scowl. Riku told Kairi she had a Anxiety Attack at the party, making them leave early. So Naminé woke up this morning she was confused and annoyed as to why she was at her cousins house.

Confused because she had no idea how she got there. Annoyed because Kairi wouldn't stop asking her questions. She knew that the redhead meant well, and was glad she cared, but there was only so much hovering the blonde could take. Maybe she would be able to handle the questions a bit better if only she could remember _why_ she had an Anxiety Attack.

"Naminé, we're here so stop daydreaming."

Naminé looked up to see they arrived at Sora's. It was a nice house, cream coloured paint with brown trimming.

They walked inside, Kairi calling a greeting, announcing they were here. Sora's answer was a loud crash.

Shaking her head, Kairi went upstairs, leaving Naminé downstairs by herself.

It wasn't the first time she's been to his house, but it was since she moved back. She liked it. The walls in the living room were warm colours, light shades of brown while the kitchen had soft grays.

While she was admiring the paint jobs she didn't notice the blonde that walked down the stairs until he was standing four feet from her.

There was one thing she _did_ remember from last night. It was that he was there. While she was crying, he was there. He stayed with her while she was breaking down. She didn't know why he did, but a part of her was glad. It made her delusion that he still cared about her, even if the thought hurt.

They stood there, just looking at each other, for who knows how long.

"Are you…Feeling okay now?" he finally asked, looking away.

"I…Y-Yes. I am," She answered. An awkward silence fell between them, saved for the sounds of their cousins walking around upstairs.

She gripped her arm, feeling uncomfortable now. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I-I'm sorry. For making you stay with me. I-I know you didn't want to-" she felt him grab her wrist. Her eyes widened when he pulled her towards him, embracing her.

"R-Roxas?" Naminé felt her face begin to burn. "W-What are you-"

"Just shut up," She felt his grip on her tighten as he placed his head on top of hers. "Just stop apologizing, stop being an idiot and so damn polite. Just…let me hold you, for now. Please."

The corner of her eyes began to sting.

"I miss you," why did those words sound familiar?

"Yeah, I know," he said. It was getting hard for her to breath, his embrace became so tight. Like he was afraid to let her go.

But there was a sound of a truck pulling up in front of the house, followed by the horn and shouts to hurry up, and he had to.

"I'll…see you around," he said.

"Yeah," Was all she could say. She moved out of the way so he could get to the door. When she thought he was gone she leaned against the wall.

It was an understatement to say she was surprised by his actions. He was contradicting everything he told her two years ago. Too bad the surprises weren't done yet.

She heard him sigh-Actually, it was more of an exhale of frustrated air. Her breath hitched in her throat when he turned back to her. Next thing she knew she felt his hand on the back of her neck, tipping her head back, and his lips against hers.

It lasted only a few seconds, if that.

Then he was gone for real, disappearing in the truck that pulled up earlier.

"Naminé? You okay?" She looked up to see Kairi and Sora had come down stairs finally.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go," She said. She followed them to the car, and once she was in the back seat she lightly brushed her lips with her fingers, feeling very, very confused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Bad news guys. I got my report card and it was horrible. As in, I don't know if I'll be allowed online for a month, horrible. So I don't know when I'll be able to update unfortunately.

_**Chapter Fact**_

Many things we're supposed to happen in this chapter that didn't make it. There was a confrontation between Larxene and Zexion after they left, Sora and Roxas getting in a fight(Kinda)…maybe I'll put in in _**Dry My Tears**_. What do you guys think? Interested in reading that?


	10. 8 I'm Scared

_~Drowning in mud_

_Can't move_

_Can't see_

_Can't breath_

_Will you pull me out~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: I'm Scared <strong>_

* * *

><p>Monday to Wednesday she avoided him. It wasn't too hard, considering he didn't show up at school the first two days. The third day he avoided looking at her, and she him.<p>

'_Why did he kiss me?_' she just couldn't wrap her head around it. First, he helps her at the party. Then he hugs her, then randomly kisses her.

As much as it confused her it also bugged her. Was he trying to play with her feelings? How was she supposed to go on when he did things like this?

So when she woke up Thursday morning she decided, if he was there, she would talk to him. Obviously he was up to something. She wanted answers, and he owed her that.

'_I wonder what the chances are that he'll actually give them_' she thought, throwing her covers back. When she got down stairs she saw Cloud was already in the shower, meaning she slept in a bit. She hurried down the stairs, jumping over Alonzo since he decided to lay in the middle of the hall.

"If Cloud steps on you it's your own fault," She told the feline. But knowing her, she'd get mad at her brother anyway.

As she grew more awake she realised her legs were feeling sore. She ignored it though, focusing on her cereal.

"Better hurry, or you'll be late." Cloud came into the kitchen, drying his hair.

"Sorry, forgot to set my alarm," She said. She absently rubbed her leg, an action her brother noticed.

"Are your legs bothering you?"

"No, it's just cold," She said.

"Maybe you should stay home, just in case."

"I'm okay Cloud," She assured him. When he didn't say anything, just frowned, she added, "I'll be with Kairi. Stop worrying so much."

* * *

><p>Roxas really wondered why he didn't hit girls. Or at least Larxene. She may have the curves of a woman but she certainly didn't act like one.<p>

"Will you let go woman!" He struggled.

"Yeah, because I take orders from you," She rolled her eyes. She was dragging Roxas down the Alleyway by the back of his coat to where Axel was waiting in his truck. "You keep skipping, avoiding your little girlfriend and I'm tired of Axel and Demyx complaining about you not being there enough so guess what. You're going to school."

"I went yesterday!"

"Yeah, at lunch."

"Since when do you care what I do?" Roxas muttered. The grip on his coat tugged harder, making him fall onto his back. If that didn't wind him then the high heal boot on his chest certainly did. Thank god the sadistic woman wore shorts underneath her skirt.

"Listen here, and listen good Runt," Larxene seethed. "I'm not Axel or Demyx. I don't care when you get depressed. I don't care if you don't take your pills. I especially don't care about your school attendance. But-" He winced when she pressed harder into his chest. "-I do care when you start playing with girls feelings. Either tell the girl you're sorry, I don't care how you do it, and start begging for forgiveness like the little shit you are-" he was pretty sure there was already a bruise where her heel was. "-Or stop being an ass. Your getting on my nerves with it, and if I hear you kissed her again _without_ apologizing to her, I'll make you wish I had my knives back. Got it?"

"I-I'm not playing with-with her feelings!" he choked out.

"Oh? That's not what I see," Roxas gasped for breath when she removed her foot. He sat up, rubbing his sore chest. "What I see is a little blonde girl walking around the school, depressed and confused as to why a guy kissed her, even though that same guy told her to get lost, and that she meant nothing to him."

He glared at her at that last part. Rolling her eyes, Larxene turned around, leaving him on the ground. After a couple seconds he got up.

Following the crazy blonde for a few seconds, he realised something. If you took away the abuse and harsh words, Larxene basically gave him advise.

* * *

><p>"So how do you do this?"<p>

"You move just reverse the numbers and turn the negative into a positive."

"Oka-Wait, why?"

Kairi couldn't suppress her smile as she watched her cousin try to help Sora with their math assignment. She honestly had no idea why she was worrying about Naminé yesterday. Her cousin had some colour in her cheeks for once, and she was smiling a lot.

"Kairi, you look creepy grinning like that," Naminé told her.

"I'm in a good mood, sue me." Kairi stuck out her tongue. Naminé rolled her eyes before checking Sora's answers.

"Sora, you're supposed to turn it into a fraction."

"But I hate fractions!" The Burnett complained.

"Kairi, help me, he's impossible!" Naminé shook her head, but her smile betrayed her amusement.

Once the class ended, Naminé and Sora made their way to the gym. As always, the blonde made her way up the stands, sitting in her usual spot. Since she didn't have any homework to do she took her sketch book out of her bag. She'd been so distracted lately that she didn't have time to draw anything expect for in Art.

Art. The class she has with Roxas. She really did want to talk to him, but as the morning went by she was losing all desire too. She knew he was here today. He was standing outside her Science class waiting for Axel. It looked like he was going to talk to her but it was Axel he wanted to speak with, not her.

'_I don't understand him at all_' she thought. She thought back to the Seventh Grade. Everything was great then. They were still friends, they were so close. Then he told her he loved her. She was so happy.

Then he broke her heart.

Sighing, she looked at her sketch, and was startled to see she had started to draw him. She turned to a new page, and started a new one.

Which turned out as him. Same for the next, and the next. Finally she just gave up.

Wanting a distraction, she looked to see what the class was doing. Unlike last week, they didn't divide boys and girls. They were doing a sort of fitness run. She laughed when she saw Olette trying to cheer up Selphie, who looked unusually depressed. Probably because she hated running.

After a minute she spotted Sora, who seemed at ease with running. For someone so lazy he was in good shape. Then again, he was on the soccer team.

Then her heart skipped a beat. Right behind him was Roxas. He was keeping a steady pace, looking almost bored with the run. As though feeling her gaze, he looked up, his eyes locking with hers. He didn't look away until he had to turn.

Her face feeling very warm now, Naminé took a book out of her bag, and hide behind it.

Once the bell rang she wasted no time leaving. She didn't even pause when she tripped, though she really should have.

* * *

><p>After gym Roxas hurried with changing, ignoring Sora when he called his name.<p>

'_It's now or never_' he thought, running down the hall. It didn't take long for him to find her.

She was walking down the hall with Olette and Selphie, who was complaining about something.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he took a deep breath.

"Naminé!" The two Brunettes turned around, surprised, but he was too focused on the blonde between them.

Slowly she turned around, looking cautious yet curious at the same time.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I-uh…" Damn it! Why was it so hard to say now that he was in front of her. "Can we talk? After school?"

Her cautious look increased, and he couldn't blame her. He really should have picked different words to use.

"S-Sure," She nodded. It was then he noticed how flushed her cheeks were. At first he though it was just her natural blush but up close it looked too red.

"I'll, uh, meet you in the parking lot," Roxas said.

"Okay." Nodding, he turned to go but something stopped him. He remembered watching her leave the stands after the class, and how she tripped. Looking back at her he asked, "Are your legs okay?"

"Uh, Yeah," She said. She smiled, though she surprised at the question.

Though he wasn't convinced, he decided to take her word for it.

He was half way down the hall when he heard a gasp of surprise.

"Naminé, are you okay?"

Turning around he saw Naminé of the ground. Her bag, laying next to her, had scattered it's contents around her. At first glance it looked as though she just tripped, and he desperately hoped that's all it was; a case of clumsiness again.

But then she looked up, her cerulean eyes locking with his. Seeing the panic and fear in them he didn't hesitate to run back to her, kneeling beside her once he reached her.

"It it what I think it is?" he asked quietly so Olette and Selphie couldn't hear.

She nodded. He could see the tears she was trying to hold back.

"When was the last time it happened?"

"E-Eight months." her voice cracked slightly.

"Right," Roxas exhaled sharply, trying and failing to hide his frustration. Eight months? Does that mean nothing at Radiant Garden worked? He remembered Sora saying that they did what they could, but does that mean _nothing_ helped at all?

He saw Naminé tremble slightly. Now wasn't the time to dwell on that.

"Right." he repeated. He took out his phone, hitting the speed dial.

'_Come on Axel, pick up_' he thought.

"_Yeah?_"

"Axel, I'm taking your truck. I'll explain later."

"_Sure, but when did you grab a copy of the key?_"

"Who said it was a copy?"

"_What the-Roxas! You son of a-_" Hanging up, he turned back to the blonde, who was visibly shaking now.

"Let's go," He place his right hand on her back while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, he lifted her up.

Once she was securely in his arms, he looked at Olette, who looked shocked and worried.

"Find Kairi, and tell her what happened. I'm taking her to the Hospital, alright?"

"Y-Yeah." She said. Roxas nodded his thanks, and made his way to the doors.

He felt Naminé burry her face into his chest.

"I-I'm scared," She whispered. "I-I don't want to go there."

"I know," he said quietly. Luckily, someone held the door open so he could get through easier. "But you have to."

* * *

><p>Kairi was outside, enjoying the warm sunlight, when Olette and Selphie found her and their friends.<p>

"Whoa, why do you two look like you ran a marathon?" the redhead asked.

"Fitness in gym," Selphie panted. It looked like she was going to say something else but Olette interrupted.

"Never mind that. Naminé just collapsed in the hall," The brunette said. Kairi's eyes widened as she felt her blood run cold.

"W-What?" she stammered. In the corner of her eye she saw Sora and Riku exchange worried looks.

"We were walking and then she just collapsed," Selphie said. "She's being taken her to the Hospital right now."

"H-Hospital?" Kairi felt light headed all of the sudden. Her knees started to shake and would have fallen to the ground had Sora not grabbed her arm in time.

"Calm down Kai. We should get going, Nams needs us," he said.

"Right. Naminé needs us," Kairi shook her head, trying to clear it.

'_Get a hold of yourself!_' she thought. Without a second thought she ran towards the parking lot, Sora following seconds later.

They got into his car, wasting no time leaving the lot.

"Riku brought his car today," Sora said once they got to a stop light. " So Olette and Selphie are coming since they're worried. Hayner and Pence might too if they get a hold of them in time."

"Right," Kairi nodded, leaning back in her seat. Sora glanced at her with worried eyes.

"She's going to be okay Kairi," He said. "It's happened before."

"I know. But I can't help it." Kairi felt tears begin to form in her eyes but didn't care. "What if Olette and Selphie weren't with her? What if she was on a staircase? Or crossing the street? Or-" her eyes widened. "Cloud!"

Taking out her phone, she called him, thankful she had him on speed dial; her hands were shaking so much she doubt she'd be able to punch in the right number.

"_What?_"

"Cloud, it's Kairi. Naminé-"

"_Yeah, I know. She text me, then Roxas called. I'm meeting them in Emerg. You on your way?_"

"Yeah, Sora's drivi-" then something clicked. "Wait, Roxas?"

"_Yeah, he's the one bringing her there,_" her cousins tone became grim. "_I'm going to have a talk with him when I see him_. _I have to go_"

"What'd he say? What about Roxas?" Sora asked once she hung up.

"Roxas is the one taking her there," Kairi frowned. Sora gave her a surprised look.

"Seriously? How, he doesn't have a vehicle."

"Don't know. But Cloud didn't sound too happy about it," Kairi muttered.

"Uh, doesn't your cousin hate _mine_?"

"Yeah," Kairi looked out the window. She wished the speed limit was faster then 50. Cloud hated Roxas. Well, maybe not hate but he didn't trust him. But who knows, maybe Cloud will be able to get the answers everyone's been wanting to know the last two years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_I snuck on the computer and finished this chapter quickly so there's probably mistakes so I am sorry if there are. This is probably my last update for awhile.

_**Chapter Fact:**_

I always pictured Larxene giving Advice in a way that saves her pride, and let's her hurt the person in the process. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy her hurting Roxas like that. I'm just as sadistic as her sometimes.

The part about Roxas helping Naminé has been written and finished in my note book for about two months now, give or take. It was done before even the prologue was written.

* * *

><p>Here's something to keep you guys busy until I can update again. If you can guess why Naminé randomly collapsed, I'll write a One-Shot of your KH couple choice and dedicate the next chapter to you.<p>

_**Here's a hint:**_

_It causes temporary paralyses._

Good luck!


	11. 9 I'm Sorry

_~When can I explain_

_All the pain I put you through._

_Someday I'll say,_

_I'm sorry_

_And you will say…~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: I'm Sorry<strong>_

* * *

><p>Axel was on the roof when his phone rang.<p>

"Yeah?" he said, not bothering to check the Caller I.D.

"_Axel, I'm taking your truck. I'll explain later._"

"Sure, but when did you grab a copy of the key?" Axel frowned.

"_Who said it was a copy?_"

"What the-" Checking his pockets for the first time that morning, he realised his keys were missing. "Roxas! You son of a-"

He hung up.

"-Bitch!"

"Hello to you too," an annoyed voice said. He turned to see Larxene standing by the door that lead to the staircase.

"I was talking about Roxas. Sneaky little pickpocket took my keys."

"You know," The blonde walked over, shaking her head. "If that Runt used his brain for other things he might almost be smart. Too bad he acts before he thinks."

"Is that an almost compliment I hear, Larxene?" Axel smirked.

"Don't hold your breath," Larxene frowned.

"You're being unusually quiet," Axel remarked after a minute of silence.

"The Organization is getting on my nerves," She said, leaning against the fence.

"You're not thinking about walking out, are you?" Axel raised an eyebrow, making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah right. I'm Number XII, I won't be leaving anytime soon." She said. "They're restricting my movements. If I wanted to be restrained I would've stayed with those people in Hollow Bastion."

"By 'those people' do you mean your parents?"

"I have no parents," Larxene's jade eyes narrowed. "They gave up that title a long time ago."

"Yet the wound in your Heart still fresh, huh?" To Axel's credit, he didn't even flinch when she slapped him.

"Don't you dare start with that!" She hissed. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"I could say the same to you," He said, frowning.

"Let go."

"No."

"I said let go of me Axel."

"You going to hit me again if I don't?" he saw her shoulders tense but she didn't say anything. He pulled her towards him, only meeting little resistance, and just held her.

He knew this pissed her off. She probably won't talk to him for a couple days after this. There was nothing she hated more than feeling vulnerable. Though it annoyed him sometimes that she would let her temper rule her actions most of the time he had to admit, compared to when they first met this was nothing.

He let go of her when his phone rang. Once she was free she walked to the door, slamming it behind her without even sparing him a glance.

Sighing, he checked his cell and saw it was a text from the little thief himself.

"_At Hospital. Don't know how long I'll be_" it read.

'_Hospital?_' Axel thought, confused. Why would Roxas be there? They never go to-

His eyes widened when he realised the main reason the Blonde would go there.

"Well, shit. That's not good," He muttered.

* * *

><p>Roxas couldn't remember the last time he felt so tense and uncomfortable. He and Cloud were outside of Naminé's hospital room, waiting while the doctor looked at her. The others still hadn't shown up but he was very okay with that. He was sitting on one of the chairs while Cloud leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.<p>

"So that's what happened," The older blonde said.

"Yeah."

"I understand why you did it. But still, you probably made her trauma worse."

"I know," Roxas leaned back in his chair, tilting his head back and draping an arm over his eyes. "But she wouldn't listen. She was being stubborn and stupid. I honestly thought it was the only choice at the time."

"I could tell you it wasn't in vain, but then I'd be lying. Radiant Garden was basically a waste of time."

"I can see that," Roxas said bitterly. "Whatever. If I have to get down on my hands and knees to tell her I'm sorry and beg her to forgive me I will."

"Honestly, I don't think it'll take much for her to forgive you."

"Huh?" Roxas moved his arm to look at the blonde next to him. Cloud took his black cellphone out of his pocket. Roxas waited, slightly impatient, as he skimmed through it before handing it to him.

Curious and confused, Roxas took it. The screen was open to a text message. Surprised, he saw it was from when Naminé text her brother just after they got into the truck.

'_13, Lg's. Roxas taking me to hosp_'

"She still uses your number when she's in trouble." Cloud said quietly. "I don't know if she was just used to using it or if she just wanted to hang onto something about you."

Roxas didn't say anything. He was remembering a time that felt like years ago, back when they were twelve years old.

_They were at their favourite spot; the hill by the Drive-in with the swing set. She just got out of the hospital and they were celebrating._

"_Look, my step dad got me a Cellphone," She said, showing him the small blue phone. _

"_About time," he laughed, since he had one for over a year now. "Here."_

"_Hey!" he ignored her protests as he took her phone, already putting his number in, even adding a speed dial to it._

"_Thirteen?" She frowned, seeing the number he picked. "Isn't that unlucky?"_

"_It's my favourite number. Whenever your in trouble, just text that number to me and I'll be there."_

''_You can't _always_ be there Roku," She rolled her eyes. She took her phone back, going over to the swings with him following. "What if I'm out of town?"_

"_I'll take the train of course," He leaned forward, smirking slightly when her face went red at how close he was. "Just text that number. I'll be there. Got it memorized?" he chuckled._

"_Got it-" Her eyes widened in bewilderment before laughing. "Where the heck did you hear that?"_

"_Friend of mine says it all the time. Thought I'd try it out."_

"_Well, it doesn't suit you."_

_He laughed, sitting on the swing next to her. After a moment he said, "I'm serious May. No matter what, I'll try to come to you."_

"_I know," Naminé smiled. "I trust you to."_

The sound of a door opening brought Roxas back to the present. The doctor, a tall man with really dark blue hair and square glasses, came out Naminé's room. Just behind him, he saw her sitting on the bed, looking pale. A big contrast to how flushed she was earlier.

Without any hesitation, he gave Cloud back his phone and went into the room.

"You okay? What'd he do?" He asked, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Just asked some question. Checked my reflexes in my legs." She said quietly. "Nothings responding."

"Not surprised." He sighed. He looked at the door, seeing Cloud and the Doctor had shut the door.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?" He looked back at her to see she was looking away from him.

"Can…can you leave Roxas? Just the room. I-I want to talk to my brother."

"Alright," He was slightly hurt she wanted him to leave, but knew it was for a good reason so he didn't let it affect him. Much.

He got up and went to the door. Even before he reached he, he could easily tell there were more voices outside, familiar ones.

He looked over to tell Naminé but by the looks of it, she could hear them too.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I…I don't want to see them yet," She said. She seemed to hesitate for a second then said, "Um, Roxas?"

He felt his lips twitch. Either she didn't realise how often she was saying his name that day, or she just really liked being able to say it again.

She seemed to know what he was thinking because even from where he was standing he could see her blush.

"Yes?"

"Can…can we still talk later? Please?"

"'Course. Anything for you," he said before finally opening the door.

"-hy can't I?" He caught Kairi saying, pointing at him since he was now in the doorway.

Assuming she was asking why she couldn't go in he said, "Because she doesn't want you too. Not yet at least, so give her space."

Kairi turned around, her eyes narrowed. Ignoring her, he turned to Cloud.

"She wants to talk to you though. I think she thinks your going to freak out on her," He warned. The older blonde made a "Hmm" noise before walking in the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Roxas-" Sora started but his cousin shook his head.

"Hold on." He looked up and down the hall, spotting the small couch against the wall just a couple meters away. He walked over to it, laying down and draping an arm over his eyes again. He suddenly felt very exhausted.

"Roxas, how-" Again, the blonde interrupted.

"What took you guys so long to get here?" He asked, moving his arms slightly so he could see who was all there. Sora was standing next to him. Kairi was close by, looking anxious and annoyed at the same time. Riku was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He was slightly surprised to see that Olette and Selphie were there, but then remembered they saw Naminé collapse so of course they'd be worried too.

"Nurse wouldn't tell us where Nams room was," Sora answered. "They wouldn't believe Kairi was a relative so we had to look all over. It wasn't easy, this place is huge."

"Why were you with Naminé?" Kairi suddenly asked. Roxas glanced at her before sitting up.

"Would you rather I left her in the hall?"

"I meant in her room," Kairi frowned. "Why would she want to see you but not us?"

"How should I know?"

Before the redhead could snap a reply, the doors at the end of the hall opened, revealing another Redhead in the form of Roxas's best friend.

"How'd you get here?" The blonde frowned.

"Got Zexion to drop me off after you text me. Now gimme my keys back before I shake you upside down for 'em." Rolling his eyes, Roxas dug in his pockets then through the keys at him.

"So, how's the Little Miss?"

"Who?" Sora looked confused. Axel looked at him, as though just realising he was there.

"Hey Sora. Roxy's little girlfriend of course."

"Roxas-what?" Selphie, who was being unusually quiet until then, looked bewildered.

"She's not my girlfriend," Roxas muttered, avoiding looking at anyone.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Axel asked. Roxas shot him a 'Shut-Up-Or-I-_Will_-Punch-You" look.

"You what?" Kairi's eyes widened. "When? You have some nerve after-"

"Yeah, Yeah, I already got lectured on that, and the bruise to prove it," Roxas sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking frustrated.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Roxas's annoyance spiked up a bit when he saw the look in Riku's eyes as he watched him; he was enjoying the blondes position at the moment.

"Um," Olette said, finally speaking and breaking the silence. Her cheeks went a bit pink when everyone turned to look at her but it quickly faded. "About Naminé…what exactly is wrong with her? Is she sick with something?"

Kairi fidgeted uncomfortably for a few seconds before going to answer but Roxas beat her to it.

Laying back down on the couch to his original position, he said, "She has a very low immune system from getting sick so much and being on too many drugs when she was little. The reason why she was so sick was because she got Leukemia when she was seven. She reacted to the treatment right away so her life wasn't in any danger."

"Is that why she collapsed?" Olette asked, eyes wide. "From when she had it?"

"No. She has Motor and Sensory Nerve Damage in her legs. It will either paralyse her legs for twenty minutes, an hour. Or even the rest of her life."

"Wait, why do _you_ know this?" Selphie asked. "Last I checked, you two have never hung out before."

Before Roxas could reply, that is if he was even planning to, the door opened.

"You guys can come in now," Cloud said after spotting them down the hall.

Right away Kairi went in, after she gave Roxas a look that said she would interrogate him later. Boy, was he looking for to that.

"Roxas, you coming in?" Sora asked.

"No, I already did. Besides, I don't want your girlfriend giving me dirty looks."

"You bring that on yourself," Riku rolled his eyes before following Olette and Selphie into the room.

"How much do you think he'd freak if I cut off that Pretty Boy hair of his?" Roxas said, making Sora laugh.

"Be nice." He said before going in. When he shut the door behind him Roxas sighed.

"Tough day, huh?" Axel remarked., crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"You have no idea," Roxas muttered. He glanced up at his friend, noticing his red cheek.

"Someone hit you?"

"Yeah, Larx lost her temper. Again," The Redhead shrugged.

"I don't know how you can like such a unstable, crazy woman."

"She has her moments. She can be affectionate sometimes."

"Hate to break it to you Axel, but S&M isn't affection," Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Ha. Ha. So funny. And don't call my girl unstable when yours is, too."

"How the hell is-"

"Remember what I told you when you made up your mind?" Axel interrupted. "Physically, you were helping the girl. But mentally? Don't forget, you told me about her mother. What you did probably brought up old memories. You know what it does to Larxene. Only difference is that I don't think the Little Miss get's violent when she remembers."

Roxas stayed silent. Yeah, he knew it was a big risk. If Cloud was right, her trauma from that bitch did get worse, all because of him.

Axel's phone rang. Roxas noticed the look on his face when he checked the caller ID.

"Who is it?"

"VII." He said before leaving. Roxas watched him go, eyebrows raised. Must be Organization business if he was using Saïx's number instead of his name. Either that, or he was pissed at him for some reason.

* * *

><p>Kairi hugged her cousin tightly.<p>

"Don't you scare us like that, okay?" She said.

"Sorry Kai," Naminé apologized.

"Yeah, you had us all worried," Olette said.

"I'm really sorry," Naminé said quietly, looking down. She only looked up when Riku spoke.

"Don't worry about it. It's out of your control. When you get out I'll take you to our spot." He said.

"That's won't be for a while," Cloud frowned. "She's going to be staying home for awhile after this."

"Yeah, of course," Riku said in agreement. But Kairi saw that as soon as Cloud looked away the Silver haired boy looked back at Naminé, winking at her, making her giggle slightly. It was difficult for Kairi not to roll her eyes. Yeah, he was going to sneak her out. Again.

"So Nams, how do ya feel?" Sora asked, pulling up a chair and sitting on his backwards so he rest his arms on it.

"Um, a bit dizzy, and my legs are still a bit numb but other then that I feel good," The petite blond smiled. Kairi frowned. She remember how Riku told her that she smiles when she lies. Was this one of those times or is she just being paranoid?

"Excuse me please," The group of friends parted to let a nurse through. She had brown hair pulled into a pony tail. She wore one of those nurse shirts, bright blue with tweety birds all over. In her left hand she held a clipboard while with her right she was pushing a weird machine.

"My names Rachel. I was asked by Dr. Kido to check your vitals."

"Vitals?" Selphie looked confused.

"Her heart rate, blood pressure and temperature," Rachel said. She attached a weird clip to Naminé's finger and put a band around her arm.

"Open," The nurse said before placing a thermometer in her mouth. When Naminé's face went red, Kairi knew the poor girl was embarrassed.

The machine beeped a few times after a minute. Rachel recorded the numbers that were on the screen before detaching the blond.

"Her temperature is a bit high. So is her blood pressure," Rachel told Cloud. "Dr. Kido wants to keep her under observation so she will have to stay the night. Mr. Strife, if you could-" But before the Nurse could finish Naminé's eyes widened in terror.

"NO!" Kairi jumped along with everyone else, surprised at how loud the petite girl was. "NO! I won't! I won't stay!"

"May, calm down." Roxas pushed past them to get to her. Kairi didn't even notice him come into the room. He must have right after the nurse did. When he reached Naminé he took her hand, griping it tightly in his.

"Roxas," Naminé turned her head to look at him. Kairi was surprised to see tears falling thick and fast from her eyes. "I-I can't stay-I can't- N-Not here-"

Kairi saw Roxas sigh before he bent his head closer towards her. He whispered something in the blonds ear. Naminé shook her head. He said something else, but she didn't stop.

He looked around the room, looking lost until he locked eyes with someone. Kairi followed his gaze and was surprised to see him looking at Cloud. She could almost see the words pass between the two blondes before the older one nodded slightly. It was a small, jerk of the head and if Kairi hadn't been watching she would have missed it.

Roxas hesitated then he sighed again. He moved closer to Naminé, and said something that made her stop shaking her head.

"Promise?" she heard her cousin say quietly.

"Yeah."

"Can I believe you this time?" Kairi saw him stiffen for a second before he nodded.

Seeing that the girl had calmed down, Rachel said, "If you kids would wait in the hall for I moment, I'd like to discuss some things with the Strife's."

Nodding everyone headed back into the hall. Everyone but Kairi and Roxas. She was watching him, taking in how he squeezed her hand in what looked like a comforting matter, how his eyes didn't leave her cousins, even after he stood up. Only when he followed the redhead out of the room did he break eye contact from her.

As soon as the door shut behind them she turned on the blonde.

"Alright Roxas. Enough. I want answers. What exactly happened two years ago? What did you do to make Naminé leave, and act so fragile?"

He hesitated then said, "She's always been frag-"

"You know what I mean."

Again, he hesitated. If Kairi wasn't in such a serious mood she would have found it funny. Rarely did someone see Roxas Hikari unsure.

"Fine," He said, running a hand through his blonde spikes.

* * *

><p>"Right," Axel sighed into the phone. "I'm good to go, but I'm not sure I can bring him."<p>

"_And just why not_?"

"Something personal for him came up. Let's just give him a break for once-"

"_You know that's out of the question. Besides, he volunteered for this Mission. We can't take XII because she is too close to it._"

"And XIII and I aren't?" Axel nearly growled.

"_Not as much as she is. At least that we know of. If you get those files we'll know their true position in our town._'

"And if we are?"

"_You know what we have to do._"

"Huh, that's the best thing you've said this whole conversation," Axel smirked bitterly, and knew by the small "_Hmp_" on the other line Saïx was also. "I'll talk to him. I might be able to convince him but no promises. If I can't I'll at least get the codes."

"_Make it quick._"

"Yeah, Yeah," Axel muttered, even though the line went dead. Running a hand through his red locks he walked back through the doors that lead to the hall where Naminé's room was in time to see Kairi punch Roxas in the face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Once again, I snuck on the computer to write this. The things I do for my readers. Good news though, don't think I'll be grounded for much longer.

_**Chapter Fact:**_

I have nerve damage in my arms. Though It's not as bad as I made Naminé's. Worst I get is my hands won't stop shaking and I can't carry anything heavy. No one guessed right on why Naminé collapsed.

Second, there's gonna be a chapter or two elaborating on Axel and Larxene relationship. I'll let you know once it's post in _**Dry My Tears**_. And there's gonna be one about Roxas and Sora, which I will update after this. It shows why Roxas called himself a coward a couple chaps back.


	12. 10 Getting A Second Chance

_~…And I will say_

_Time._

_Someday, things will be right_

_But until then_

_Time is all that is needed~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10:Getting A Second Chance<strong>_

_They were standing in the soccer field of their school. The wind blew harshly, showing the end of fall as winter approached. _

"_Wh-What?" _

"_Are your ears starting to stop working now also?" He said. He didn't want to say this. But he had to. It was the only way she would listen. "Go. I don't care. It'll be a relief, really. It's been a _burden _having to always watch over you so much, I don't know how your brothers stand it. It's really annoying and honestly? A bit sickening to do it almost everyday. Just get lost already."_

"_A burden…" he could barely hear her voice above the wind. It was quieter then usual but he could still hear the hurt in it as if she shouted it. He didn't want to do it. But the hurt was too much; he had to turn to look at her and instantly regretted it._

_Tears flowed down her face like a never ending river, making her cerulean eyes shine brightly. He turned back around._

"_I guess…I'll leave then," She said. "I'm sorry I…I b-burdened you for so long…Good-Good-Bye then, Roxas."_

_He didn't turn around this time. Just listened as her foot steps grew quieter and quieter._

_Finally, after what seemed like hours, he started to leave to soccer field, whispering, "Good-Bye Naminé…I'm…I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p>Roxas groaned, holding his jaw, stumbling back a few paces. He forgot Kairi had a hard hit. Sure, he's gotten harder hits before but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt.<p>

"You did _what_?" She yelled.

"Calm down Kairi," Riku held her back.

"You jerk! How could you-your such-Bastard!"

"Kairi, calm down," Sora said. He stepped in-between them, his hands held up.

"How can I when he-?"

"Yo, Roxas!" The spiky haired blonde had never been so grateful to see his friend in his life. Carefully and quickly, he managed to get past Kairi, albeit tripping slightly because of Riku sticking his foot out last second, and made his way to Axel, who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Sora, would your family be mad if I killed him?" Kairi asked, glaring at the doors her boyfriends cousin disappeared through.

"Er, yeah. My mother actually likes him, and Ven would be upset," Sora said.

"Well that just sucks," Kairi muttered under her breath before saying, "Riku, you can let me go now."

"You sure you're not just gonna run down the hall after him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I would, but as much as I hate to say it, the guy's faster than me and probably found a place to hide already." The redhead said bitterly.

Reluctantly, Riku let her go which surprised her slightly; not the letting go part, but the reluctant part. She thought for sure the silver haired boy would be the first to want to hit Roxas. Unless-

Her eyes widened.

"You knew." She said, turning to face him. "You knew this whole time, didn't you?"

"I didn't find out until after she moved back," Riku ran a hand through his silver locks. "When we went out that one day she dropped some hints and I guessed from there."

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt your-uh-conversation," Selphie said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "And I don't want to sound like bitch but, so he said some awful things to her. I mean, _really_ awful things but, couldn't she get over it? It's been, what? Two years, right?"

"It's not that simple Selphie," Sora said.

"Why not?"

"Er, well…" he looked at Kairi, as if almost asking for permission.

Sighing, Kairi sunk down into one of the chairs.

"Naminé's dad died when she was three or four. It was about then she started getting sick, but it didn't get worse until she was about five. That's when they started her on a bunch of drugs to help her. She ended up coming to the hospital because her fever got so dangerously high. I think that's when she met _him_," She jerked her head towards the doors where Roxas and Axel left through.

"Anyway, after she left the hospital her…_Mother_-" Kairi practically spat the word as though it were poison. "-started to abuse her."

Olette, who had been really quiet the whole time, just watching, looked shocked.

"A-Abuse her? How? She-She wasn't hit was she?"

"No," Riku shook his head. "She never laid a hand on her. Instead, she hurt Naminé with words. She'd tell her how useless she was, how she didn't know why she took care of her." His turquoise eyes narrowed. "Burden; that was the worst one. That word is basically Taboo. Naminé's Mother, Anita Strife, would use it to the point she would start crying. The Emotional Abuse was probably worse then if she was Physically Abused."

"Oh my," Olette cover her mouth with her hand.

"Is that why Naminé never talks about her mother?" Selphie asked. She sat next to Kairi, looking a bit dazed.

"One of them," Sora said. "Actually, Nams mom up and left. And when she did, she said she wanted nothing to do with Naminé, and said basically everything Roxas did only crueller."

"So you can see why Kairi freaked the way she did," Riku said.

Kairi didn't say anything. She started rubbing her hand, looking deep in thought.

"Hey-" Selphie stood up, looking up and down the hallway.

"Where's Olette? She was just here."

* * *

><p>"Wow, she really socked you good."<p>

"Oh shut up." Roxas rubbed his jaw, wincing at how sore it was.

"Hey, it could have been worse." Axel shrugged.

"Yeah," Roxas couldn't argue with that. Though if it weren't for Riku, she'd probably cut off his head without a second thought. Good thing Axel provided a good distraction so he could get away until they got outside.

Not that he blamed Kairi for her reaction. Actually, after he finished telling what happened she just stood there in a daze for a few seconds.

Then she punched him.

"On a different note, there's a mission for us tonight." Axel said.

"Forget it, I'm not leaving here." Roxas said quickly.

"It's just a few hours."

"I'm not leaving her."

Axel sighed, clearly frustrated. He didn't want to do it, but it was time to play the dirty.

"What if I told you that it'll give us answers about not just Marluxia, but Xion as well." As expected, he saw Roxas flinch.

"That's not fair Axel." He said quietly.

"Life isn't fair. Being part of the Organization means hard choices and sometimes sacrifice. Got it memorized?" Axel started walking away. "Just come to get us in, then you can leave. We'll do the rest. I'll come by to get you in a few hours."

"Whatever," Roxas muttered, leaning back against the wall.

"You really like making things difficult for yourself, huh?"

"Wha-" Surprised, he turned to see Olette walking out.

"Oh, hey," He said, feeling awkward. Not many people know this, but he and Olette used to go to École Sunset Hill with him in the Ninth grade but then just after the second semester her family moved across town, and she had to transfer schools. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if your okay," She said, leaning against the wall beside him. "It looked like Kairi hit you pretty hard."

"I'm fine. Can barely feel it anymore," And it was true. He almost forgot he even got punched in the jaw. "Honestly, I was expecting worse."

"You know, I've never seen Kairi _not_ get along with someone before."

"We get along okay. That's is, until May is involved," Roxas snorted. "I think she shelters her too much, and acts like she's a little kid half the time. Though I can't say I don't understand it. Cloud's like that too. If he had it his way she wouldn't leave the house."

"May?" Olette looked confused.

"When we first met she introduced her self so quietly I only heard the 'né' part, but it sounded like she said 'May'. So I call her that sometimes."

"You really like her, huh?"

"How can you tell?" Roxas didn't bother to deny it. He really didn't see any point too.

"For one, you always shut away people you care about." Olette said. "Remember, two months before I switched schools you stopped talking to me. I thought it was because you didn't want to be my friend anymore, but really it was because you were getting more into your gang and you didn't want me involved. Right?"

Roxas stared at the ground, his eyes slightly narrowed. Yeah, he did remember. He also remember how hurt she looked because of it.

Before he could apologize for being a jerk back then she went on.

"And Second, you get this look in your eyes when you look at her. Even at school I noticed it."

Roxas looked up at the Brunette, confused.

"What look?"

"Your eyes shine. But they also have a little pain in them. It's obvious she's special to you."

"Yeah, she is."

"But, sorry if I sound mean, what you did was rather cruel. Especially with what happened with her mother."

"Kairi told you?"

"And Riku and Sora."

Roxas sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know. It was lower then low, and that's why I'm not mad at Kairi for hitting me. Sure, I don't like her sometimes but if I found out someone said that to Naminé, I would hit them too. Hell, I'd do worse then that."

"What are you going to do?"

"Anything." Roxas said firmly.

"You're really devoted to her, huh?" Olette smiled. For some reason, her words made him blush slightly.

Olette's phone rang then. She took it out of her purse, answering it.

"Hello?…Sorry. Where did you say you were again?…Kay, I'll be two minutes." ending the phone call, she turned back to the blonde.

"Selphie and I are going back to school with Riku and Sora. They're on the other side of the parking lot." She said. "They want to give Naminé some quiet time."

"Alright," Roxas nodded. "And um…thanks for the, uh, talk."

"No problem," Olette smiled again. She gave him a hug, surprising him. "You should hang out with us more. You and Hayner and Pence would get along great."

"I'll think about it," He said. She nodded and, just as she started walk away he added, "Hey, Sorry…for being a jerk."

"Heh Heh. Don't worry about it." She said.

* * *

><p>When Roxas returned to Naminé's room, Kairi was walking out and shutting the door behind her.<p>

"So there you are," The Redhead said when she saw him.

"Here I am," Roxas said. He went to go into the room, but she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Hold on," she said.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kairi glanced at the door before pulling him a couple paces away from it.

"Look, I'm not going to apologize for hitting you." She said. "What you did definitely made her fear of being a burden to people, and getting abandoned worse."

"Yeah, I know." He really wasn't surprised she didn't want to apologize to him.

"But I will apologize for calling you a jerk and a bastard." Now _that_ took him by surprise.

"Why?"

"I thought about it, and realized you probably had your reasons for doing it," Kairi's voice turned gentle. "I do remember how you used to look at her, and even though you act before you think I know you wouldn't make a big decision like that without thinking it over first."

"Uh, thanks?"

"That being said, just because she might forgive you right away doesn't mean I will," Kairi put a hand on her hip. "It's going to take a _lot_ of convincing before I trust you with her again."

"Even though I'm not the one planning to sneak her out first chance Cloud is gone?" Roxas said, making Kairi snort.

"How'd you know Riku was planning that?" She asked.

"It's Riku. He's always done what Naminé wants," Roxas rolled his eyes. Both chuckled briefly before Kairi spoke again.

"Roxas, I know we don't get along sometimes, but please. Don't hurt her again. I don't think she could handle it."

"Yeah, you told me how-"

"I mean her health as well," Roxas was confused to see a few tears escape Kairi's blue eyes. She hastily wiped them away.

"What's wrong?"

"That Medication she's on, it's an Experimental Drug," She paused. "She's going to kill me for telling you this."

"What?" his chest suddenly grew tight.

"It's…it's a drug for Leukemia. It's su-supposed to target the cancer cells more specifically _without _any side effects."

"Why would she be on a drug for Leukemia if-" He stopped. The room seemed to start spinning.

"Roxas!" Kairi grabbed his arm as he stumbled slightly.

"It-it came back?" he choked out. "H-How? I thought-"

"This is a different type. It's Acute Myelogenous Leukemia. She inherited from her dad." This time Kairi didn't bother to wipe the tears that escaped.

"You-You can't inherit Leukemia!"

"Yes you can. It's very, very, very, _very_ rare, but you can."

"So Naminé…"

"That's why they came back." Kairi said quietly. "When they found out Naminé had it, she became really depressed. So please. If your going to come back into her life, don't you _dare_ hurt her like that again. I never want to see her heartbroken like that again."

Roxas swallowed, trying to find his voice again. He remembered something Sora told him the night of Selphie's party.

"…_Right now, Nams needs all her friends."_

He now understood what he meant by that.

"I'm-I'm going to get something from the Cafeteria," Kairi said after awhile. "Cloud went to make a phone call so Nami's in the room by herself."

"R-Right." Roxas shook his head as Kairi left down the hall. He slapped his cheeks, willing himself to get together. But how could he after what Kairi just told him?

He went to the door that lead to Naminé's room, and with a sigh, opened it.

"Idiot!" He hissed, running towards her just in time to catch her. Apparently she had feeling back in her legs for she had tried walking though her legs were shaking like crazy. "You know you shouldn't try walking yet."

She ignored what he said and instead asked, "Is-Is it true?"

"That you're an idiot? Yeah it is. You're lucky I-"

"N-No. Cl-Cloud said…he said you don't…don't hate me," Those last three words were barely a whisper that he almost missed them.

'_So Cloud told her_' he thought.

"No, I don't hate you. I've never hated you May," He told her. He picked her up, and carried her back to the bed.

"You're a jerk for making me think that," she said, not looking at him.

"I've been told."

"Why…why did you…?" Her voice trailed off.

"Honestly, I don't know," He didn't know what the real question she wanted to ask was, but figured this would be the best answer he could give for now. Instead of sitting in the chair he sat on the edge of her bed, close to her so his arm lightly brushed hers. "Probably because I still love you."

He felt her stiffen before she finally looked up at him.

"You-" she stopped, her cerulean eyes widening.

"What?" he asked.

"Someone…told you?" She said. He was confused at first then caught on.

"Yeah. Kairi," He said. Ignoring the tight feeling that returned to his chest he asked, "How'd you know?"

In response she lifted her right hand, lightly brushing below his eyes. He'd like to think he didn't blush from the contact.

"Your eyes always get red around them when you try not to cry," She said quietly.

"So, it's really…?" he didn't finish the sentence but she understood.

"Ye-yeah."

They fell into a silence. Roxas thought about what Kairi told him, and how he knew she wasn't taking it.

"Why weren't you taking the Medication?" he asked. She hesitated before answering.

"It…it wasn't helping. It's not compatible with my system."

"It has to build up in your system first. It can't do that if you spit it out first chance you get."

"You don't take yours!" She retorted.

"Nice try. I don't needs meds anymore, and you know that." he snorted.

"I wasn't talking about that, I know your healthy now." she said. "I meant the other ones."

"I don't need them anymore." How did they go from talking about her to him?

"Liar."

"Even if I am nothing bad happens if I don't take them-"

"No, you just get violent, that's all."

"Stop trying to change the subject," He pinched the bridge of his nose, his jaw clenching. Now he remembered. She had a knack for diverting things that made her uncomfortable. "You have to take them. Aren't you scared that you might-"

"Of course I'm scared Roxas!" Naminé almost shouted. "What if I don't get better this time? I can't handle it anymore, I-I hate being careful all the time, I hate doctors looking at me like I'm-I'm some experiment!"

"Naminé-"

"I can't do it anymore! I can't-" Naminé's words were cut off as Roxas pulled her into his arms.

"Calm down," he said.

"I can't!" Tears started falling from her eyes, thick and fast. "I'm so scared Roxas."

"Hey," Roxas's voice grew gentle as he stroked her hair. This action seemed to calm her down slightly. "If you're so scared, why didn't you take them?"

She didn't reply right away.

"I just…wanted it to be over." she finally said.

Ignoring the way her words made his blood run cold, he said, "It'll be okay. Don't worry. Everything will be okay Naminé."

"H-How?"

"No idea." He said, making Naminé smile at how blunt and casual he was saying it.

They didn't get a chance to talk more after that. Naminé was feeling exhausted from everything and fell asleep soon after. Roxas hung around for a few more hours just sitting by her, occasionally holding her hand or brushing strands of hair away from her face while she slept, all the while thinking how lucky he is to be getting a second chance.

* * *

><p><em>BANG!<em>

Axel winced at the loud noise of the slamming door that followed the enraged snarl.

"Okay, that was just plain scary," Demyx stuck his up from under the table. Everyone was in the meeting room of their HQ. well, almost everyone. Xemnas left two minutes earlier, Roxas was still with Naminé and Larxene was the one who just slammed the door.

"She'll get over it," Axel shrugged his shoulders before standing. He glanced at Saïx, and said, "If she snaps on you, I'm not stepping in."

"You three should leave now. You still need to grab Roxas," He said, clearly ignoring Axel.

Rolling his eyes, Axel left the room, Demyx, and Xigbar behind him.

"Dude, I swear her eyes went red in there," Demyx shuddered.

"Like I said, she'll get over it."

"I don't know, she seemed pretty pissed. Even for her," Xigbar said.

"Huh, don't tell me your actually worried about her," Axel smirked.

"Worried. As if." Xigbar scoffed. "You should know this by now, but there's only so long you can keep a Hellcat caged before she snaps."

Luckily, Axel was saved from saying anything for his phone rang. He checked the number before answering.

"Hey, we're gonna be there soon-"

"_Not going._" Roxas interpreted.

"Dude, we talked about this already."

"_Three things._" Axel felt his eye twitch. Damn, it was annoying when the blonde ignored him like that. "_First, four is too many to go. Increases the chances to get caught. Second, it's a waste of time for me to go just to unlock some files and a few doors._"

"And thirdly?"

"_Thirdly, I talked to Demyx, he knows what to do_."

"Demyx?" Axel looked at the blonde next to him, who grinned.

"_Surprisingly, he's not bad with this stuff. I think Zexion's been teaching him._"

"You don't say?"

"_Yeah. Gotta go._" right away, Axel could hear his tone change. But before he could ask about it the boy already hung up.

"What was that about?" Xigbar asked.

"Rox isn't coming. Apparently, this blondie-" He jerked his thumb at Demyx. "-Knows what to do."

"So we have to rely on the Towel Boy?"

"Looks like it."

"We're screwed."

"Looks like it."

"Night in jail?"

"Looks like it."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><em>She was running down the never ending hallway. No matter how far and long she ran, it just went on forever.<em>

_Then she saw her. A tall woman with short blonde hair, and green eyes._

"_Mama! Wait!"_

"_I have no use for a helpless child." She said coldly before turning around._

"_Mama! Don't-Don't go! Please!_

_Don't leave me again!"_

Naminé's eyes jerked open as she gasped for breath. She sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. A nightmare. That's all it was. Just a stupid nightmare. But even though she knew that she couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she turned to see Roxas entering the room. The only light in the room came from the door that he opened and the dim lights that came through the window so she could barley see his face.

When she didn't answer he walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's-It's nothing," She choked out. "Just a-a bad dream."

At first he didn't say anything. Then he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"It's because you're here, isn't it?" he said quietly. She nodded, trying to get rid of her tears.

After she was sure they stopped she asked, "What-What time is it?"

"Just after midnight." he said, surprising her. She probably slept for ten hours, give or take, yet she was still tired.

"Oh." was all she said. "Um, what…are you still doing here?"

"Told you I wasn't going to leave you. Remember?" Yeah, she did. She just didn't believe him. Even now, with him next to her, his arm around her, she didn't know if she believed him. When she stayed silent he asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

Naminé's eyes widened, and before she could stop herself she said, "No!"

Roxas sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Hold on," He stood up and walked around her bed to shut the blinds so it was almost completely dark, saved for the light the escaped the cracks in the door.

"Lay back down," He said. Hesitating at first, she laid on her left side. She could feel her face heat right up when she felt him lay next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead."

"Why…why did you…kiss me?"

"Don't know." She'll admit, that answer did annoy her. He seemed to sense this because she felt his body vibrate as he chuckled.

"I wasn't lying when I said I still love you." he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

She didn't say anything. She just focused on how warm his arm around her waist was as he pulled her closer.

She felt her eyes starting to get heavy. She didn't want to fall asleep yet. She wanted to keep talking to him.

"I don't know…if I'm ready to…trust you again…" She said, ending the sentence with a yawn. how could she be tired when she already slept for so long?

He was silent at first. Then he said, "I know."

"Give me time. Okay?"

"Time…" He murmured. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Has it really been almost a month since I last updated? Scary. I've been un-grounded for a week now, but I got stuck on a part in the story and just spent time making some Kingdom Hearts videos. Just finished one about Terra that made me depressed...but that's not important.

_**Chapter Fact:**_

Yes, you can inherit Leukemia. I asked my doctor about it, and he said it's _not im_possible, but very unlikely to happen. So, me being me, used to _not_ part to my advantage.

It's almost 3 in the morning where I live, so I'm sorry that if I missed some mistakes while editing this.


	13. 11 Go Jump Out A Window

_~Familiar and Safe,_

_Familiar and Comforting,_

_Familiar and yet,_

_So, so_

_Scary~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>__** Go Jump Out A Window**_

* * *

><p>Roxas stood in front of the door, feeling very uncomfortable.<p>

It was the day after Naminé went into the hospital, and she came home this morning. As soon as he heard she was out he went to see, even though that meant ditching school. Then again, he's never really cared about the place. He was glad Sora told him where she lived, though it was when he'd rather not know.

Sighing, he knocked on the door after standing there for about five minutes.

"Roxas?" He was surprised that she answered it. He thought for sure Cloud would make her stay in bed.

"Uh, Hey," He ran a hand through his spikes, looking away. "I, uh, heard you were let out earlier."

"Yeah," She said, her voice quiet. An awkward silence fell over them until she said, "Do you want to come in?"

"Uh, sure." She stepped aside, letting him in before shutting the door.

They sat in the living room, and somehow the awkwardness from when they were at the door had lifted somewhat.

"So, how are you feeling?" Roxas asked.

"Better. Just tired," Naminé said. It was then Roxas noticed how her eyes seemed a bit dull, and how her skin was a little pale.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked, frowning.

"No. Well, I was actually just thinking about taking a nap when you came." She said. She paused for a second, then asked, "What…what time did you leave?"

Assuming she was talking about at the Hospital Roxas said, "Around Six this morning I think."

He watched, amused, as her face flushed. She probably didn't realise he basically spent the night with her. Not that he was planning on it. The dirty blonde just got so tired and comfortable(On a Hospital bed; figure that out) that he didn't see the point in leaving.

"Do you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?"

"No," She replied a little _too_ quickly, making her flush more. "You can stay. If you want."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Naminé stood, walking to where Roxas assumed the kitchen was.

Roxas leaned back into the cushions of the couch. He sighed, his lips pulling up into a small smile. Funny. He thought everything was going to be difficult trying to get close to her again but somehow, it seemed easy to talk to her now. Maybe she was right. All they needed was time to get used to each other again.

His phone rang then. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw it was his dear cousin.

"Hey Sora."

"_Roxas, where are you? You weren't in third._"

"I came to see May, alright?" Roxas sighed.

"_Nams? Why didn't you tell me? I want to see her too!_"

"You can see her after school."

"_Or I can just ditch like you._"

"Sora, we both know you would never ditch twice in a month, let alone a week back-to-back."

"…_whatever. Oh, Axel was looking for you._"

"Why?" Roxas frowned.

"_I don't know. He just said to text him sometime today._"

"I see." He said, though he was slightly distracted. He thought he saw something move across the room.

"_Anyway, gotta go. See ya._"

"Yeah, bye."

* * *

><p>"Who were you talking to?" Sora looked up to see Riku and Kairi walking over to him.<p>

"Roxas. He's visiting Naminé." he said.

"How'd he know she was home already?" Kairi asked.

"Guilty," Riku raised his hand.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." Kairi frowned but didn't comment on it. They started to head for the Caf to meet their friends when Sora remembered something.

"Shit! I forgot to tell Roxas that Naminé still has Alonzo!" Sora took his phone back out, about to call his cousin back when it disappeared.

"Hey! Riku!"

"He doesn't need to know that yet." Riku said, waving the phone in the air.

"And why not?"

"Because that's my reason." With a smirk, he disappeared into the crowd of students in the hall.

"Doesn't…Alonzo hate Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered, looking worried. "More than Riku I think."

* * *

><p>'<em>Damn cat<em>' Roxas thought, wincing as he placed the black facecloth on his cheek where the insane mammal scratched him.

"Sorry." Naminé came into the kitchen, having just locked Alonzo out of the house.

"It's alright." he removed the cloth, revealing three long scratched on his cheek. "Not your fault cat is insane."

For one, Naminé didn't get mad at him insulting her cat. For whatever reason, Alonzo hated Roxas. When she first got him, and Roxas came over to see him, the feline started hissing and ran away. It just went down hill from there.

"Is it bad?" she asked.

"Just sings. I've had worse," He said. He saw her frown but she didn't comment on it.

"Here, let me see," She stepped closer, looking at the scratches. "Huh. Your lucky, I don't think they'll scar."

"Yeah. Lucky," The dirty blonde scoffed. And to think, all he did was reach for the remote for the T.V and the furball spazzed right out. Naminé rolled her eyes and patted his cheek, making him flinch.

"You'll live." She said before yawning. It was then Roxas remembered how she said she was feeling tired.

"You should go lay down," he said.

"Don't worry, I'm good for awhile."

"Liar. C'Mon, I know the doctor had to of told you to get more rest." He knew he was right by her expression.

"Fine." She muttered. He followed her out of the kitchen and up the stars case.

"Your room's at the very top?" He frowned. He wondered how Naminé won that argument.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Roxas. My legs aren't as bad as they were-"

"But some days they are."

"This was just…something brought on by stress." When he rolled his eyes she said, "Stress is a factor. You know that."

"Yeah, I also know your stubborn, so you probably annoyed Cloud until he gave in. Either that, or you threatened to put the Furball in his room."

"Me? Never!" Naminé glanced over her shoulder, a playful glint in her eyes that made him laugh.

When they got to her room he paused in the door way, looking around. It was a rounded room with hardwood floors. The walls were a light gray, and covered with pictures and drawings. Her bed had a white comforter and some stuffed animal, one of them a Moogle he knew she got as a birthday present from Kairi when they were little.

"Nice room." He said.

"Thanks…I think," she said, carelessly tossing the toys off her bed and pulling her covers back.

"Not gonna change into something more comfortable?" Roxas asked, taking in her jeans and sweater.

"I will when you get out." Naminé answered, her back to him as she rearranged her pillows.

"Do I have to?"

"I am not changing in front of you Roxas."

"Says the girl who used to say, 'What's the problem? Bra and underwear are the same as wearing a bathing suit-'"

"I was Eleven when I said that."

"Just turned Thirteen actually. Still, I wouldn't mind seeing-"

"Out!" The petite blonde turned around, her face red. She walked over to him and began pushing him out. "Out, out, out!"

"Okay! I'm going, I'm going!" Roxas said, letting her have her way.

"Good. Or else I'm letting Alonzo back in!"

"Harsh," Roxas smirked. When he got to the door way he said, "Oh and, May?"

He turned around, leaning forward until he face was barely an inch from hers. Her face immediately flushed.

"I wasn't kidding about not minding seeing you in your-" before he could finish his sentence she shoved him out the room, slamming the door in his face.

"Go jump out a window Roku!" She yelled. Roxas couldn't help but laugh. He forgot how fun it was to tease her.

"I'll just watch some T.V downstairs while you sleep then?" he called once he calmed down. After a brief pause he hear her soft voice say, "okay".

When Naminé heard his footsteps fade away she slide down the door until she hit the floor, taking a deep breath, her lips pulling up into an unconscious smile.

She was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him, when just a week ago she was scared to be in the same room as him. Though she had to admit, as happy as it made her that it was starting to get normal again, even with the awkwardness that came every now and then, it still made her anxious. She knew he regretted saying those words, the same words her mother abused her with, and only did it so she'd go to Radiant Garden. Yet a part of her, the irrational and pessimistic part, was scared it would only be temporary.

'_I'm being paranoid_' she thought, getting up and walking to her bed. '_I know I'll be able to trust him again_'

* * *

><p>Roxas was watching "That 70's Show" reruns and beginning to doze off when he heard the front door open.<p>

"Honey! I'm home!"

His eyes flew open. He knew that voice too well.

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?" he asked, sitting up.

"I was curious about how the Little Miss was," Axel grinned, sitting on the chair. "Plus, I had to talk to you."

"And how the hell do you know she lives anyway?"

"School files. You'd think they'd keep those locked up better. All I had to was get Dem-Dem to distract those secretary chicks for five minutes and-"

"You could of just called me you know." Roxas interrupted.

"Where's the fun in that?" Axel waved a finger at the blonde. "Also, I doubt you would of told me where she lives."

"So true," Roxas muttered under his breath. Axel knowing where Naminé lived couldn't be a good thing. In a louder voice he added, "What did you need to talk about?"

"What we found out last night." Roxas frowned. He got up and made his way to the kitchen, thinking it'd be easier to talk there. Axel got up and followed him.

Roxas leaned against the counter before asking, "So?"

"Nothing about Xi-Well, you know." Axel sighed. "But we did find out that Marluxia was doing some business behind the Organizations back."

"Marluxia?" Roxas thought back to the tall, pink haired man. He was a bit arrogant, and somewhat vain, but he was a good person to hang out with. "What kind of business?"

"Something to with somethin' in Travers Town. There were a bunch of files with his name applied. We're sending someone there for awhile to check out what it's exactly about."

"Who?"

"Who else?" Not waiting for an answer Axel said, "Larxene, of course."

"Larxene?" Roxas shook his head. "Dude, her and Marluxia were close. Really close. If it's true that 'luxia was doing something against the Organization, how do we know she wasn't in on it? Or still not?"

"Because she's not." Axel frowned. When Roxas was about to argue he said, "Look, we're not talking about this. She's leaving in a few days. You comin to see her off?"

"Yeah, and get another heel to the chest?" The blonde snorted.

"You brought it on yourself man."

"You're the one who told her."

"Slipped out."

"How?"

"Don't know, didn't think that far ahead."

Roxas gave him an annoyed look but before he could give a sarcastic reply a drowsy voice said, "Why is there a redhead who isn't my cousin in my house?"

The two friends turned to see Naminé, who had changed into a black tank top and blue shorts with clouds on them, standing there in the walkway, rubbing her eyes. Roxas had to admit, she looked really cute at the moment.

"He broke in. You should probably call the cops," Roxas told her. She starred at him for a moment, glanced at Axel, then back at him.

"…I'm…going back to bed." she said, yawning and leaving the room. When she was gone Axel let out a low whistle.

"Okay, I have to admit. That was random, and very adorable. I see why you like her."

Roxas rolled his eyes, not bothering to reply. He checked the time and was surprised to see it was 3:30. "Sora and the others are gonna be here soon. I should leave."

"Don't wanna get punched again?" his friend grinned. "By the way, how'd you get the scratch?"

"By Satan," Roxas muttered. "I'm gonna tell Namine I'm leaving then meet you in the truck."

"How'd you get here anyway?"

"Bus." Axel watched him disappear before making his way outside. As he waited, he thought about the blonde. He seemed different from yesterday. That teenaged angst aura that always surrounded was lightened up. It was still there, but as least it wasn't still thick enough to cut with a knife.

'_Huh. Who knew the girl would have suck a quick affect on him_' he thought. Then again, he's known Roxas for awhile now. He met the kid when he was Fourteen and Roxas Eleven. Sure, it was an awkward age difference but the runt was always mature for his age. Even back then Axel knew that, even though Roxas ever mentioned her by name, that he cared about the Little Miss.

Axel looked at the house when he heard the door shut and raised an eyebrow. Even from here he could see the blondes red face.

"Okay, let's go," Roxas muttered once he got in the truck.

"Dude, why are you so red?"

"Am not."

"Yeah, you are."

"Not."

"You didn't do anything perverted in her room, did-"

_Smack!_

"Shut up and drive, Asshole."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Hmm, I wonder why Roku was blushing so much? I'll just leave that up to your guy's imaginations.

I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner! I lost my USB and couldn't find until a week ago, and by then my Finals came. Sadly, I'm going to Ontario in a few hours for a month(Give or take) so I don't know when I'll update again.

Oh, and does anyone know how this new image thing is supposed to work? I don't understand it at all.

_**Chapter Fact:**_

Namine saying, "Go jump out a window," Is one of my favourite lines. I say it a lot, or so my friends tell me.


	14. 12 Thought of Burdening Her

_**A/N:**_ There are spoilers if you haven't read vol 8 of Vampire Knight, or seen up to episode 7 of VK: Guilty. I put a ** where it is so you can skip over it if you want.

And important Authors Note at the bottom. Don't worry, nothing to do with the story going on hiatus.

* * *

><p><em>~Some things are hard to forget<em>

_Buried within,_

_Please let the dream end~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>**Thought of Burdening Her**

* * *

><p>"Cloud and Kairi are <em>so<em> going to kill us."

"It's been three days, I think you deserve some fresh air. Kairi can take a chill pill?"

"What about Cloud?"

"Right now I'm ignoring you have a brother for my own safety."

Naminé rolled her eyes while shaking her head. Her and Riku were at their Café. It's been three days since she'd been discharged and was getting fidgety with staying indoors so Riku skipped his morning classes to bring her here.

"Alright, one Chai Tea and one hot chocolate?" Their waitress appeared with their drinks.

"Thanks," Riku smiled at her, winking. Her face immediately flushed and she stammered incoherently before leaving.

"I think you almost gave her a heart attack, you shameless flirt," Naminé said, watching her go.

"It's a gift." He smirked. She rolled her eyes once more, smiling. Riku wasn't really vain, he just liked acting like it. Of course, he is a bit sensitive about his hair.

"Hey, what ever happened to that girl you were dating?" She asked lifting her cup to her lips. Ah, how long has it been since she had her tea? It felt like forever though it was probably just a little over a week.

"Hmm, I don't know," He leaned back in his chair. Seeing her confused look he said, "We were supposed to have a date a couple weeks after we visited you in Radiant Garden that one summer, but I was stood up."

"You?" She said in surprise. "Did you ask her about it?"

"That's the thing," He shrugged. "I haven't seen her since. It's like she never existed."

Naminé felt bad. She remembered Riku telling her about this girl he was seeing, and though he denied it she could tell he was really starting to really like her.

Clearly wanting to change the subject, he said, "So what's going on between you and Roxas?"

Naminé could feel her cheeks begin to heat up. "Er, I don't know what you-"

"Don't even. I know he's been visiting you everyday, _especially when Cloud is at work_."

'_Okay, Did he really have to say it like that?_' Naminé knew her blush deepened.

"We've been…talking things through." She said. She focused her gaze on her tea, rubbing her finger around the rim.

"Are you guys together now?"

"No, not…really. No."

"What the hell does that mean?" She glanced up to see he looked confused and curious at the same time. She had to admit, he looked cute with that expression.

"I told him that I'm not ready to trust him. I know he did what he did to help me but…"

"It still hurts." It was a statement, not a question. Still, she nodded.

"I know I'll get over it eventually. Especially _because_ I now know why he did it. I just need some time."

"And he agreed to that?"

"Yup."

"So you guy's aren't together?"

"Nope." Naminé couldn't stop the her lips from forming a smile. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Oh, because I am secretly in love with you, and wish to ride off into the sunset with you while leaving Roxas behind in the dust, all beaten up, sobbing like the stupid little _boy _that he is." Riku said this so casually that Naminé couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry Riku, but I may like the Vampire Knight Manga, and think Yuuki and Kaname are a cute couple, but I'm not that interested in incest."

"Technically, they're not related. He's her ancestor, not brother." Riku said. Yes, Naminé forced him to read the Manga and watch the Anime, and yes, he ended up liking it as much as her. Their little secret, which she loved to tease him about.

"Either way, they're blood related."

"So no chance?"

"No."

"Damn. There goes my fantasies of our Christmas Town wedding," Riku sighed dramatically, slouching in his chair.

"That explains why you didn't tell him about Alonzo," Naminé laughed.

"Couldn't resist." Riku shrugged before checking the time on his phone."We should get going, it's twenty after twelve and I still have afternoon classes."

They paid for their drinks (Riku complaining that he didn't know why he had to pay for the girl who broke his heart, causing the blonde to get a cold look from the waitress who served them) and headed to his car. They didn't take his motorbike because they figured if Cloud did catch them out and about, he'd be less angry.

**"Oh, and you're wrong." He said suddenly, confusing her.

"About what?"

"About Yuuki and Kuran. They suck, she should just be with Zero already."

"You're really bringing this up?" Ah, the old Kiryu vs. Kuran battle. They've fought over this more times then they can count.

"He's a douche. He keeps hurting her."

"He loves her."

"So does Zero, but he doesn't hurt her."

"Zero's too Emo to even try. Plus, you only like him 'Cause you two have the same hair colour."

"Well, why do you like Kuran so much?" he shot back.

"He's devoted to Yuuki. He loves her so much he's willing to hurt her so she'd stay away from him."

Riku looked like he really wanted to saw something, but seemed to think better about it and just stuck with shaking his head.

**When they got to her house she said bye but didn't get out since he didn't unlock the door which meant he still wanted to talk.

"I know we avoided talking about it," He finally said, turning off the radio. "But have you heard anything from the doctor since you got out?"

Naminé looked down, fidgeting with fingers. She really hoped they wouldn't talk about it. Looks like that was in vain.

"N-No. Not yet."

"What will happen when he does?"

"Probably discuss medication options. Go over what I've been on already and why it hasn't worked."

"Are you afraid?" She looked up then to see Riku starring at her. There wasn't pity in his turquoise eyes. Only worry, sadness, and something else she didn't know. She thought about lying. No need to worry him about her own problem, right? But the way he was looking at her, she knew he'd know whether or not it was the truth.

"Yeah," She finally said, subconsciously wrapping her arms around her self. "I'm terrified. I have no idea what will happen. I don't…even know if I'll see graduation. But if I don't get better, if something does go wrong…there are some things I want to do…before it happens."

Both were silent after that. Naminé watched the time of the dashboard clock pass until the boy beside her sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

"It'll work out. One way or another." he said.

* * *

><p>Larxene ran her hand down the trunk of the tree, stopping when it came to a carving in the bark that said,<p>

"_XI_

_1990-2009"_

'_Has it been almost three years already?_' she thought. She hated this spot. She hated the memories it carried. But out of respect, she still came here, even if she just wanted to forget about it and move on.

"Remember what happened last time you tried to sneak up on me?" She said before turning around with narrowed eyes. The redhead behind her shrugged.

"Force of habit?" She rolled her eyes, sitting on the ground.

"So this is where it is?" Axel asked, looking over the tree before scanning the area. "Huh. Peaceful, even if it's a park."

"I don't know how long I'll be gone for, so I figure I should visit," Larxene told him.

"You don't have to go you know," Axel sat down beside her. "Someone else could do it."

"I want to go. I have business of my own to do there."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"None of your business."

"If it's something reckless again-."

"Aw, is the Hotshot worried about me?" Larxene caressed the bottom of his chin, making him roll his eyes. She stood, stretching with her arms above her head. "Don't be. I can take care of my self. Although," She paused, tapping her chin lightly with her slim fingers. "It's not really any fun to just do things the easy way. Maybe I'll cause some mischief out there, just to know I haven't gone rusty with basically being on probation with Saix the last three weeks. Do you think-" She turned around to see Axel starring at with a look in his eyes, a lazy smile playing with his lips.

"What?" she frowned. She really didn't like that look. It made her uncomfortable.

"Nothing," he shook his head before standing. Walking towards her he said, "Let's go."

"Go?"

"You're leaving tomorrow." He grabbed her hand, smirking. She tried to look annoyed but the light blush on her cheeks betrayed her. "I want one last date with my _very_ unique and sadistic girlfriend before she goes."

"What makes you think she wants a date with you?" Larxene raised an eyebrow.

"Because I have two tickets to that new horror film."

"The one that was banned in five different places, even Halloween Town?"

"Yup."

"Hmm…Alright," She jerked her hand out of his grip, walking ahead. "But you're paying for everything, even dinner later."

"So there _is_ gonna be a later?"

Her response was look over her shoulder, a smirk on her lips.

* * *

><p>"Man, Axel <em>and<em> Larxene ditched," Demyx complained once after school came. He was in the parking lot, sitting next to Roxas on the hood of Zexion's car.

"When Larxene leaves the school, he's never too far behind. Almost like a little puppy that lost it's owner." Zexion commented from the drivers seat.

"A puppy…" Roxas shook his head. Only Zex could make being compared to a cute animal sound like an insult.

"So Roxas, how've you been?" Roxas looked at Demyx, unable to stop his eyebrows from rising from the random question.

"Good, I guess?"

"So when can we meet Naminé?"

"You've already met her!"

"Introduced, actually," Demyx said. "But I want to hang out with her. Olette talks about her a lot and she sounds cool."

"I don't-"

"The faster you agree, the less annoying he will get," Zexion interrupted. "Now hurry up, some of us have jobs to get to." With that, he slammed the car door.

"Zex has a job?" Roxas asked as he and Demyx got off the hood.

"Oh yeah. It's at that book store near Market Place. They have the best books on music there!"

"You go there?" To say this surprised Roxas was an underestimate.

"Well, yeah. We hardly have any classes together this semester, and he doesn't spend much time at HQ anymore so if I want to hangout with him it has to be at lunch, on a mission or at the book store." Demyx shrugged.

"Huh." Roxas would have commented farther on this but Zexion honked the car horn, with a look that clearly said, 'Get-In-Or-Get-Lost'.

"You going to HQ or should we take you to your girlfriends?" Demyx asked once they left the parking lot.

"Actually, can you take me Sora's?"

"Wha-?"

"You've been spending more time there lately," Zexion noted, taking a right turn.

"Yeah," Roxas leaned back on his seat, looking out the window. "Sora has been on my case lately about not being home often. Plus, it makes my Aunt happy when I'm there and I figure may as well. It won't kill me to spend more time at home right?."

He looked back at the two in the front to see Demyx leaning over his seat to stare in bewilderment at the younger blonde, while Zexion looked through the review mirror at him, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Er, nothing," Demyx said quickly, turning around.

Roxas raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. When they got to his place the two watched their friend go up to the door.

"Have you ever heard him call Sora's place home before?" Demyx asked.

"Not that I can recall." Zexion answered before pulling out of the driveway.

"Huh." Demy looked over his shoulder back at the house. "Looks like he's finally accepting his family."

"_Some_ of his family at least."

* * *

><p>Naminé kneeled on ground, looking through the bottom cupboard.<p>

'_I know it's here somewhere…_' she thought.

"Find it yet?" Kairi asked from behind her. She came over little over an hour ago since her fifth period was cancelled.

"No. Maybe Cloud knows. I'll ask him when he gets home," Naminé sighed sitting back. Behind her Kairi fell to the floor.

"How can a photo album disappear?"

"We still haven't unpacked everything Kairi," The blonde reminded her cousin.

"True," The redhead nodded. "So, what should we do in the mean time?"

"Hmm…go watch T.V."

As they watched a movie that was playing (X-Men), Naminé said, "You know, I'm surprised you haven't asked about why Riku wasn't at school this morning."

"I've learned to accept that you two have a very, very, very weird and affectionate friendship."

"It's not that affectionate."

"But you admit it's weird?"

"Well, yeah. We were arguing about Vampire Knight characters for ten minutes. I mean, what guy does that?"

"Yeah, definitely weird. Still though, it's not as weird as his and Sora's bromance. Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd think they were into each other." The two laughed, only to be interrupted by Naminé's cell ringing.

"Okay, if that's one of them calling, I'll be a bit freaked out," Kairi said, starring at the phone.

"Same," Naminé nodded before answer. "Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Naminé?_" a familiar voice said.

"Yes it is." Naminé frowned, trying to figure out who it was. Kairi turned down the T.V volume.

"_Naminé, this is Dr. Kido. I tired calling your brother, but he wasn't answering._"

"Yeah, he doesn't usually answer his phone while he's at work."

"_Well, I was going through your files and the medications you've been on when you were first diagnosed with Leukemia. Since Do you think you and your brother can come in on Saturday around Two O'clock._"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. No problem. Bye."

"_Good-Bye._"

"Who was that?" Kairi asked once she hung up.

"Just my-my brother's friend. You know, Tifa? Cloud's taking awhile on one of the delivery's and he's not answering his phone."

"Doesn't he kinda need to answer for that job?" Kairi asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, but you know Cloud," Naminé shrugged, smiling slightly. "He hates phones. He only has one so he can check up on me."

"I guess," Kairi frowned before turning the volume back up.

As they watched the T.V, Naminé couldn't stop feeling guilty. She hated lying to Kairi, but she knew that if her cousin knew it was her doctor she would worry, and she hated worrying her. Naminé loved Kairi. She's been with her through so much, and she hated the thought of her being stressed out about her.

She hated the thought of burdening her about her problems like she did with her mother and step-father.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Got a bit delayed in uploading this. Couldn't stop playing the KH3D Demo. If you haven't downloaded it yet, I suggest you do. It's so cool!

Anyway, onto the real AN. So, I've made a Live Journal account. Been thinking about doing it for a while now, and my friend finally convinced me. basically, I'll be posting about certain things about each chapter, progress of the next chapters, and sneak peeks of the next chapters if it takes too long to upload so you guys know I'm still writing and future story idea's that you guys might think are interesting.

Also, I'm gonna be doing better on staying on top of review replies. I've only been doing it on a whim lately but now I'm gonna do better! I swear! So:

**Guest:** Glad you think it's so awesome! :D

**Hiddensecret564:** Who knows why he was blushing...well, I do but it's a secrete...or not. Still deciding weather to put it in the next chapter or just keep trolling people with it :P


	15. 13 Fight or Flight Instinct

**_A/N:_**Thank you for all your reviews!

* * *

><p><em>~Thanks you<em>

_For being there_

_Thank you_

_For stopping my tears_

_Thank you_

_For being_

_You~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: Fight or Flight Instinct<strong>_

* * *

><p>That night Naminé couldn't fall asleep. She laid in her bed, starring out her window while Alonzo was curled up beside her.<p>

She couldn't get her mind off of what her doctor had said. A new medication? Would it work? And if it did, how long? She was tired of taking all these pills. Granted, she has been lucky. Of all the side effects from Chemo, even in pill form, the only one she hasn't had was the hair loss. And she was glad. Call her superficial, but she was very fond of her blonde locks.

Sighing, she threw back her covers (Ignoring the reproachful look her cat gave her for waking him up) and got up to stat pacing.

'_I need a distraction_' She thought about sketching, but that would only keep her hands busy. She was too restless and fidgety.

'_Maybe I'll just wait for Cloud to get home and talk to him_' she thought. Even though it was almost 11, he still wasn't home. He must be working the late shift.

Sighing, she made her way to the door when something caught her eye. She walked over to it, and blinked in surprise. It was the charm bracelet. She forgot she had thrown it in frustration with everything; everything being Roxas of course.

Seeing the bracelet gave her an idea. She changed into a pair of black sweats and white tank top with her gray sweater. As a last minute thought, she clasped the bracelet around her wrist.

When she got downstairs on the first floor she left a note in the kitchen for her brother, saying she went for a walk, then left.

Twenty minutes later she got to her destination. The swing set that was on a hill, at the old Drive In. it was the perfect spot to watch the movies without being surrounded by people. Best part was it was only a twenty minute walk from her place to get there. She was slightly surprised to see it was still up. Sora had told her that this place is hardly used anymore, only every couple of months to play either an old movie(70's or 80's) or a new one.

It looked just like she remembered, even if the metal had rusted a bit from lack of care and use.

She sat on the swing, letting her feet drag slightly as she let her thoughts wonder.

Why did she come here? She knew Cloud would be worried when he got home and saw she wasn't there. But she really did need to get out. She had a feeling that after trying the new meds, she'd be stuck at home and not even Riku would be willing to sneak her out.

She was tired of all this. She just wanted a normal life. She wanted to hang out without worrying about the nerves in her legs, without remembering to take medication. Without worrying how long she has to live. A part of her wanted it to just get it all over with, while another was terrified of the didn't know how long she was there for since she stupidly forgot her phone in her impatience to leave.

But when she heard the voice behind her, she jumped and would of fallen off the seat if hands didn't wrap around her own over the chain.

"You really love worrying people don't you?" he said, placing his head on top of hers, preventing her from tilting her head back to look at him.

"Actually I hate it." She frowned. She didn't like this position very much. "And I'm allowed to go out on my own once in awhile."

"Not according to your brother. He'd been calling everyone, asking if they knew where you were. I bet my University fund that Kairi is freaking out right now."

"He even called you?" Naminé Said, surprised.

"Yeah. I know, I was surprised too." he let go of her hands, moving to sit on the swing next to her.

"So, why did you suddenly decide to take off? And at almost midnight no less?" Roxas asked her.

"I didn't...I just wanted to...to think about things."

"Like?"

"Nothing too important."

"Well, apparently it was important enough to leave home," he rolled his eyes. "Come on May, just tell me."

Naminé hesitated. Could she tell him how she was feeling? Or should she lie, and keep him from worrying like she did to Kairi? Would he be able to tell if she did lie?

Yeah. He probably would.

"I just...needed some air. That's all," she closed her eyes, mentally cursing herself. Why did she say that? What was wrong with her?

"If you're gonna lie to me, at least look at me when you do it." She flinched before slowly opening her eyes to see the slight annoyance mixed with amusement in his.

"Sorry," she murmured, looking away. She heard him sigh and glanced at him to see him run his hand through his blond spikes.

"No, I shouldn't of snapped." He said. "I just...Got really worried when Cloud called and said no one knew where you were. You can't just go off like that, especially this late. You don't know what kind of creepers are out here."

"And you do?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"A lot better then you know," he muttered before giving her a sharp look. "Don't even."

"What?"

"Don't even try to change the subject."

"I wasn't-"

"Naminé."

"Sorry." She apologized again. Silence fell between them as she tried to figure out what to say.

"I guess...when the Fight or Flight instinct kicked in, I picked Flight."

"Why would you have it in the first place?"

"Because...My doctor called. I have to go see him Saturday to talk about...about medication options."

"It freaked you out a bit, huh?" he said.

"Yeah," she nodded. "He called when Kairi was over. I kind of...panicked and lied to her, saying it was Tifa who called."

"You've gotten better at lying," Roxas noted.

"It's not like I like it or anything," Naminé said, her voice quiet. "I hate lying, it makes me feel awful but…"

"You hate seeing people worried about you more," He finished.

"I get…scared. Really scared that if I tell Kairi, or Cloud, or anyone about how I feel I get scared that…that I'm just…burdening them," The last two words were so quiet that even she almost didn't hear them, so she doubted he did. So it surprised her when he was suddenly in front of her, pulling her up and embracing her.

"R-Roxas, what-"

"You've never been a burden Naminé," his said. She's never heard him sound so serious before. "To any of us. You never have, and never will."

Her eyes were starting to sting. She wanted to believe him, so badly she wanted to. But…

"But my mother…she-"

"That woman was a cold hearted bitch," Roxas snapped, hate clear in his voice. His grip on her tightened, not in possessive or scary kind of way, more of a comforting way. "Get this through your head May. We all care about you. It's ok to tell us how you feel. If you're scared with all this, then say it. If you're angry and frustrated, then scream at us about it."

"But-"

"No 'But's," he leaned away slightly, so he could look in her eyes. Naminé felt her cheeks heat up at the smouldering look in them. "Got it? Or else you're gonna annoy me."

"It doesn't exactly take much to do that," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She instantly smiled. He rolled his eyes, letting his arms fall at his sides.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, you need to get home."

"'Kay," They walked down the hill, down the familiar path that lead back to the main road. When they reached it, she remembered something.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you know where I was anyway?"

"Lucky guess," He shrugged. "When Cloud called and said you weren't at Kairi's or even Riku's-" His lips curled slightly as he said his name. "-I just figured you'd go somewhere familiar and since we practically lived at this place before you moved, I thought I'd give it a try."

The fact alone that he remembered was enough to make her smile.

A breeze came, and when she lifted her hand to move her hair from her face Roxas startled her by suddenly grabbing her hand.

"You're wearing it?" He asked, surprise clear in his voice as he stared at the charm bracelet.

"Well, yeah," Naminé shrugged like it was no big deal. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought that…" His voice trailed off as he let go of her hand.

"You thought what?"

"I thought…after everything you'd get rid of it." He confessed. "I was really surprised to see you had it with you that one day."

"I…I really wanted to get rid of it actually," Naminé admitted. "When I got home after-after what you said I was really upset. I even took the charms off and threw them away but I ended up digging them back out that night because there were too many memories tied to them. I…didn't want to lose them. Also…"

"Also…?"

"I wanted to keep them…even if you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me anymore, I wanted to keep them since they reminded me of you."

"I messed up. I messed up big time. But Naminé-" he stopped walking, making her stop with her. He hesitated before placing his hands on either side of her face, which felt like it was on fire now. "Naminé I swear-I promise I'll make you be able to trust me again. I promise I will never hurt you like that again, and make you realise once and for all that you aren't a burden. To anyone. Forget what the bitch said, forget all about her. She told you nothing but lies. Got it?"

Naminé starred at him, completely speechless. She closed her eyes, hoping she was imagining the tears that were forming in her eyes. She's heard this from Cloud, Kairi, Sora, Riku, and others. But hearing from him…actually made her believe in it for the first time.

"Thank you, Roxas," She smiled. He smiled back before kissing her forehead.

"Good. Now, let's get you home before Cloud starts hunting me down wondering why I haven't brought you home yet."

* * *

><p>When they got to Naminé's Cloud looked like he didn't know whether to be relieved that she was okay, or pissed off that she made him worry in the first place.<p>

"Upstairs. Now. We'll talk in the morning." Naminé nodded, and did as she was told after saying "Bye" to Roxas.

"Thanks for bringing her back," Cloud said, turning to the younger blonde.

"No problem."

"Still. Kairi said you'd know where to find her. But I didn't know if she would be right."

"Kairi said that?" Roxas was surprised.

"Yeah. She said you'd know better than anyone where was she anyway?"

"Just the Drive In. We used to hang out there." Roxas shrugged.

"I see," Cloud frowned. Roxas shifted his weight, uncomfortable being left alone with the elder Strife. He won't lie, the guy scared him most of the time.

"I'll…just go now," he said. He turned to go but Cloud called him back.

"I don't think could handle it if you left her like that again." He said when Roxas turned back to look at him. "So be careful. If something happens to her because of you, or that gang you're a part of, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

* * *

><p>"Will you stop hiding? It's pathetic." Zexion sighed.<p>

"I can't! She's terrifying! She's trying to kill me!" Demyx, who was standing behind him with his hand on his shoulders, said.

"She hugged you."

"Exactly!"

"Wow," Axel shook his head before turning to his girlfriend, who looked very satisfied. They, along with Demyx and Zexion, had come to see Larxene off before she left. Roxas was supposed to come but he had something to do with Sora and his Aunt and couldn't get out of it. "Why did you do that?"

"He gets more scared when I act nice," Larxene said innocently, looking at her nails. "How could I resist?"

Axel rolled his eyes. He should have figured as much.

"You remember your mission, right?" He asked, catching Demyx and Zexion's attention right away.

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid," Larxene said. She put left hand on her hip, using the fingers on her right to count as she spoke in a bored tone. "Check out activity in Travers, find out why Simmons has connections there, what reasoning XI would have to work with him, and why Heartless gangs are coming to Twilight when they know they're not welcome in our city. Anything else?"

"Yeah, keep a low profile, and don't get your ass kicked cause I won't be there to save it," Axel smirked.

"Report anything you find back to as soon as you can," Zexion said.

"Yeah, I-" She stopped, her eyes fixed on something over Axel's shoulder. The three boys turned, to what it was and saw a familiar cop was on the platform, not even attempting to hide the fact that he was watching them as he spoke with a building security guard.

"If he keeps looking at me like that I'll-" Larxene started but Axel cut her off.

"You'll do squat. You know he'd love to have an excuse to get an Organization member, especially you, behind bars."

"I wouldn't mind if it meant he'd stop harassing me."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been following me for a week. He even confronted me once. I finally lost him yesterday at the park."

"Why didn't you mention this yesterday?"

"I can handle it myself."

"If that's so you'll have to be extra careful there, and us here." Zexion said before an argument could break out. Larxene nodded as a voice over the intercom announced the arrival on her train. Sure enough, ten seconds later it showed.

"Just _try_ to stay out of trouble, okay?" Axel said.

"No promises," Larxene smiled before pulling him closer for a kiss. This one was actually sweet, making Demyx gap and Zexion raise any eyebrow at how gentle it was and at the fact that it looked like both were blushing before looking away.

When they broke apart Axel handed her a bag.

"Just somethin' to keep you from getting pushed around again. I don't like you not having something on you, especially at night," He said quietly. She nodded, taking it. He was about to leave with the guys when she called him.

"Oh Axel," he looked at her to see she held her right hand up by her face, her index finger and pinky extended, with a smirk playing on her lips. "If I hear that you so much as looked at that Ayden chick while I'm gone, you're gonna regret giving me this. Bye," With a little wave, she walked away, disappearing into the crowd to get to her train.

"Damn, she's hot." Axel laughed.

"Whatever you say," Zexion rolled his eyes.

They walked to the entrance, only to have their way blocked.

"Good afternoon Chief Bradley," Axel said, stepping forward. Zexion hated this guy with a passion and Demyx always became unusually quiet around Authority figures so Axel was the best bet to talk.

"What are you four up to?" He asked. The best way to describe Bradley was that he looked like he could be the love child between Lucius Malfoy and Criss Angel.

"Four?" Axel looked around for a second before facing the man in front of him again. "I think you're mistaken. There's only three of us here, sir."

"Where's your girlfriend going?" Bradley ignored the fact that Axel even spoke.

"I don't think that's any of your business, but since I'm such a nice guy, she's going out of town."

Bradley gave him a cold look before turning his gaze to the two behind him. Demyx looked bored while Zexion's hand twitched. Axel, who noticed this, sent him a warning look. They didn't need to start something in broad daylight.

"You-" Bradley said, looking back at Axel. "-and that girl have slipped through the system too many times. Keep it up, and your luck will run out. Same goes for your little protégé."

Axel let his calm demeanour slip. It was one thing to threaten him, but threaten his girl _and_ best friend?

"Funny, I'm pretty sure that same system says there's a law against stalking and harassing." Axel hissed.

"I'm watching you." Bradley said before turning around and leaving through the side exit.

"Good to know, _sir_." Axel gave him a mocking salute. "Let's go." he said to the other two. Once they left through the front entrance Demyx sighed.

"Man, I seriously don't like that guy."

"Neither do I." Zexion muttered.

"None of us do." Axel said. "He's the reason we've lost two of our members. He won't get away with it."

"What can we really do though? He's a cop, not even the Organization can do anything to them. For one, they can throw us in jail, remember?" Demyx said. They stopped in front of the entrance to the underground tunnels. Looking around quickly, Axel put up his hood before entering, his two friends following suit.

"I lost two friends because of that corrupted bastard. Who knows, maybe I lost a third-"

"But he wasn't he there when-"

"I don't care. I don't trust him, or any other cop in this town. That's why we're here. I've lost one best friend because they didn't do their damn job, I'm not going to let Bradley get away with threatening us."

Demyx and Zexion glanced at each other, both thinking the exact same thing.

There were ten members left in the Organization. Two, maybe three, were killed because of the Chiefs interference, or lack of. There was no way in hell they were going to let a corrupted Chief rule their town.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Sorry it took so long. Still on vacation and online time got severely cut until a few days ago. Plus got distracted by Theatrythm Final Fantasy. I'll admit, I got teary during Aeriths theme in that game. If they had put _Why?_ from Crisis Core I probably would have cried hard core (No pun intended). I recommend it to anyone who loves the songs from the FF franchise and wants to celebrate the 25th anniversary.

Now onto the review replies and Notes are up on LJ, link in profile.

**Animelove3:** sorry for the slow update, hope you liked this chapter too. I love ZeKi too, (And Shima) so it was kinda hard writing support for YuMe. I don't hate I just…don't care much for it.

**Hiddensecret564:** yeah, that line basically explained Naminé's and Roxas's relationship. Nams can identify a bit with Yuuki so that's why she likes that couple. Vampire Knight is a good series, so I really do suggest it if you're interested.

**Guest:** I am so sorry if I offended you with that line! It's just Naminé teasing Riku even when he's not there. A lot of my guy friends watch it and we always get into arguments about it. You really should read the Manga, it's great and confusing.


	16. NOTE

_ **Okay, this is a very important note.**_

It's been over a year since I last updated anything on here. A lot of personal things have happened and I basically lost any thing in me to write. Everything's finally better now, but I will no longer be using this account after a certain time, but before that I will be re-writing and completing _Catch Me When I Fall_, _Karaoke Wars_, and _My Black Rose_. I've already made a new account basically as a new start, but those are the 3 stories I want to finish on this account because they do mean a lot to me, and one my new account I'll be doing a re-write of _Love Comes In Different Forms, _and most likely finish _Choices_ and _Unchanging_there.

This past year as been hard, and I can't even begin to explain about how awful I feel about leaving you all hanging like this. Things just got complicated with this account and that added with personal problems made it hard to handle. If you want to know what my new account if you can leave me a message.

Again, I apologize greatly for leaving you all like this, and for the last year.

-Missy


End file.
